Le sang pur et la moldue
by Pitchoune69
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une moldue débarquait à Poudlard ? Quel accueil lui réserverait-on ? Quant à Drago Malfoy, prince des sang-pur et fils de mangemorts, devrait-il s'en inquiéter ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut la compagnie ! Pour ceux qui auraient été alertés par des changements sur cette fic, sachez que j'ai seulement réécrit un peu les deux premiers chapitres. Libre à vous de les relire ou non.  
>Pour les nouveaux venus, bonne lecture, en espérant que mon histoire vous plaira. Il s'agit de la toute première fic que j'ai écrite, il y a déjà plusieurs années, alors elle ne vous paraîtra sûrement pas d'un niveau extraordinaire. J'espère m'être améliorée depuis.<em>

_Je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire des livres ou des films donc, si certaines choses vous semblent incohérentes par rapport à ce que vous connaissez, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon voyage dans un coin de mon encéphale _XD

Luce :

Je me présente : Luce Buckitter, moldue. Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans et mes parents sont morts il y a un mois, assassinés par des mangemorts. Depuis cet « accident », je vis chez la seule famille qui me reste : ma tante, son mari et leur fille, ma cousine Hermione Granger.

Ayant exactement le même âge, à quelques mois près – ceci lui donne d'ailleurs trop tendance à jouer la grande sœur protectrice – elle et moi sommes très proches. Toutes les deux filles uniques, nous avons presque grandi ensemble. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive cette lettre l'année de nos onze ans.

Le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière ne m'avait absolument pas gênée, au contraire, j'étais fascinée. J'en avais seulement voulu, au début, à cette école pour m'avoir enlevé ma sœur de substitution. Mais elle était toujours revenue passer les vacances avec moi et m'avait même intégrée à sa bande d'amis.

Depuis, je partage tout avec eux et nous nous écrivons constamment quand ils sont à Poudlard. Je fais partie des leurs à tel point que j'en oublie, parfois, que je ne suis pas comme eux. Cependant, il y a toujours quelque chose pour me rappeler que nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Comme ces foutues rentrées scolaires où ils retrouvent leur école géniale alors que je reste là, seule, à m'ennuyer à mourir dans mon lycée moldu.

Oui, je suis jalouse, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer. Qui ne le serait pas ? Ils vivent des aventures passionnantes et sont capables de faire des choses époustouflantes. Pas moi. Non, moi je suis banale, nulle.

Sauf cette année, pour mon plus grand bonheur, il y a du changement. Tenez-vous bien les amis, je vais à Poudlard ! Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu. Ce cher Dumbledor – je l'aime ce papy ! – a décidé que, vu la façon dont mes parents étaient morts, je serai plus en sécurité là-bas.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de mentionner que je suis, en quelques sortes, membre d l'Ordre du Phénix. Bah oui, je suis amie avec des gryffondors, ne l'oubliez pas. Par conséquent, je connais tous les gentils résistants contre le Mage Noir de ce monde de fous – les sorciers, vous m'aurez comprise. Fred et George sont mes préférés. Si vous saviez comme ils me font rire ! Dommage qu'ils ne soient plus à Poudlard…

Bref, vous saisissez maintenant pourquoi, en ce jour de deux septembre, moi, moldue de mon état, je me trouvais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Enfin presque, là j'étais dans l'allée des embrumes, en route pour la librairie où mes amis étaient en train d'acheter leurs livres scolaires pour l'année. Que fabriquai-je dans l'allée des embrumes, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien j'avais tout simplement commis la même erreur que Harry, quelques années plus tôt. Etant donné que j'utilisais la poudre de cheminette pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je m'y étais mal prise et avais atterri là où je n'aurais absolument pas dû. Je savais que ce quartier était rempli de sorciers plus que louches et, en tant que pauvre petite moldue, je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre si l'un d'eux décidait de m'attaquer.

Je me dirigeai donc le plus vite possible vers la grande avenue quand, au détour d'une rue, je rentrai de plein fouet dans quelque chose de dur et me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec…un torse. Je levai la tête et, sans y être préparée, je me perdis dans un océan gris acier à la fois effrayant et envoûtant.

J'ignorais combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi à nous fixer, mais ma noyade oculaire fut perturbée par une voix glaciale, un peu plus loin derrière moi :

_ Drago ! Dépêchons, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Le corps qui se trouvait quelques centimètres du mien se mut alors gracieusement jusqu'à l'émetteur de ce son atroce. Je me retournai et eus juste le temps d'apercevoir l'homme qui nous avait dérangés avant qu'ils ne rentrent tout deux chez Barjow et Beurk. Ses longs cheveux blonds noués sur sa nuque, son allure altière et son air méprisant, ses yeux aussi métalliques que ceux rencontrés plus tôt – bien moins terrifiants, cependant. Tout, dans cet aristocrate bourgeois, me déplut et me glaça au plus haut point.

_ Nom d'une mandragore ! m'exclamai-je soudain.

Drago. _Drago !_ Venais-je de rencontrer LE Drago Malefoy ? Celui dont tout le monde m'avait tant parlé ? Et son charmant mangemort de paternel, en prime… Par Merlin, que je haïssais les mangemorts ! Vous l'aurez deviné, toutes ces années passées à côtoyer des sorciers avaient fini par influencer quelque peu mon vocabulaire.

Encore troublée, je continuai mon chemin et finis par retrouver les autres. Molly et ma tante étaient à la caisse pour payer les livres tandis que Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry discutaient, dans un coin du magasin, de la dernière année qui les attendait à Poudlard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la perspective de passer ces nombreux mois avec eux.

Ma cousine m'aperçut et me serra dans ses bras avant que j'aie pu émettre le moindre son de protestation. Les trois autres l'imitèrent et, malgré mon agacement, je ne pus retenir un soupir de bonheur.

_ Comme c'est touchant, retentit une nouvelle fois la voix glaciale derrière moi, me faisant sursauter à nouveau.

Je me retournai pour toiser le rictus dégoûté de ce fichu aristocrate qui avait apparemment décidé que je devais mourir d'une crise cardiaque aujourd'hui. Cependant, je me détournai bien vite de lui pour croiser à nouveau le regard qui m'avait ensorcelée tout à l'heure.

Je profitai de la situation pour détailler le fameux Drago. Je me sentis alors gênée en réalisant que je le qualifierais volontiers de…magnifique ! Sa longue silhouette élancée laissait deviner une fine musculature, les traits fins de son joli visage me semblaient un peu trop angéliques et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs ainsi que sa peau laiteuse n'arrangeaient rien. En revanche, il arborait le même masque impassible et inexpressif que son père. D'ailleurs, son regard perçant et indéchiffrable n'était pas moins dérangeant que celui de Malefoy sénior. Ce garçon était diaboliquement beau. Un ange maléfique, démoniaque.

La voix de Harry, plus haineuse que je ne l'avais jamais entendue, me sortit de mes pensées :

_ Malefoy, toujours là !

Les yeux qui me scrutaient encore se posèrent alors sur lui.

_ Et oui Potter, je suis coriace, répondit-il un rictus carnassier accompagnant ses propos, ne me disant rien qui vaille.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce depuis l'arrivée des deux hommes était presque palpable. Pour vous dire, je m'attendais à un meurtre. A tel point que je vis ma dernière heure arrivée lorsque Papa Malefoy braqua ses yeux iceberg sur moi. Il m'examina de la tête aux pieds, sous l'œil attentif et mauvais de mes amis, avant de déclarer :

_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vue, je m'en serais souvenu. Qui êtes-vous ?

Je restai un moment silencieuse, tétanisée. Cet homme avait un effet refroidissant impressionnant sur mon corps, c'en était bouleversant.

_ Euh, je me nomme Luce Buckitter. Je suis la cousine de Hermione Granger, balbutiai-je rapidement.

J'étais malade rien qu'à l'idée de parler à un mangemort. Je fis alors un effort surhumain pour regarder mon interlocuteur dans les yeux, afin de guetter sa réaction. Je crus déceler, pour la première fois, une expression sur son visage : de la…déception ? Dans le mille ! Son murmure me le prouva :

_ Une moldue…quel dommage, ajouta-t-il en posant sur moi un regard insistant dont les sous-entendus ne laissaient aucune place au doute.

Je crus que j'allais vomir. Etait-il sérieusement en train de me reluquer ? Beurk, c'était dégoûtant ! Comme si Lucius Malefoy n'était pas assez tordu comme ça. Il fallait en plus qu'il soit un vieux pervers ! Mes amis se figèrent en comprenant la même chose que moi et Drago, lui, crispa la mâchoire en toisant son géniteur avec dégoût. Le manque de respect dont son père faisait preuve envers sa mère devait être plus qu'irritant.

_ Que peut bien faire une moldue sur le Chemin de Traverse ? s'écria soudain Papa Malefoy d'un air horrifié.

J'allais répondre que je rentrais moi aussi à Poudlard, mais Hermione me fit signe de me taire.

_ Pfff…si tous les sang-de-bourbe se mettent à rameuter leur famille de moins-que-rien ici, nous allons perdre un temps précieux à débarrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres des nuisibles, continua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Ses paroles me vexèrent, mais je ne m'étendis pas sur la question, prenant conscience qu'il venait d'évoquer Voldemort et que j'avais en face de moi, non pas un, mais peut-être deux mangemorts. Les assassins de mes parents. Je craquai :

_ Vous n'avez nullement besoin de vous soucier de votre seigneur de mes deux pour ça, vous ne vous privez jamais d'assassiner les gens, juste comme ça, pour le plaisir. Vous avez tué mes parents, voilà pourquoi je suis ici ! crachai-je.

Cette insulte me valut une gifle monumentale qui claqua dans l'air si violemment que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Molly et ma tante accoururent. Je sentis ma joue s'enflammer et devinai qu'elle devait être écarlate. Mes amis étaient trop abasourdis pour dire quoi que ce soit. Cet enfoiré de mangemort fulminait, massant sa main rougie. Drago, quant à lui, semblait merveilleusement amusé par la situation.

_ Viens, Drago. Ne perdons pas notre temps avec ces êtres insignifiants, lança Malefoy sénior d'un ton sans réplique.

Puis, il me toisa une dernière fois :

_ Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, petite insolente ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu rejoindras bientôt tes chers parents, me menaça-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller à grandes enjambées.

Drago me jeta un regard inexpressif et suivit son père sans grand enthousiasme.

Drago :

Nous attendions tous devant la porte de la grande salle pour rentrer et festoyer. Après l'interminable répartition des premières années, bien sûr. Je soupirai d'exaspération, d'autant plus que la nouvelle que cette chère McGonagall m'avait apprise dans le Poudlard Express me désespérait au plus haut point.

J'étais préfet en chef, bien. Adieu cette bande d'idiots qui partageaient mon dortoir ! Mais le problème, voyez-vous, était que mon homologue féminin n'était autre que cette Miss-je-sais-tout de Ganger. Par Salazar ! Non, évidemment que vous ne voyez pas. Vous ignorez ce que ça signifie. Et bien je vais vous le dire : dix mois de torture ! J'allais devoir partager mes appartements avec cette garce, c'était pire qu'un million de doloris. Et, oui, je sais ce qu'est un doloris, croyez-moi.

Bref, j'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque je vis justement débouler Saint Potter et sa bande. Quelle ironie, sûrement pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Par Merlin, comme je haïssais ces gryffondors ! Mais mon cerveau se bloqua quand j'aperçus la moldue. Je ne pus me retenir de croiser son regard, il m'attirait irrémédiablement. Je replongeai donc dans ces yeux émeraude qui m'avaient hypnotisé plus tôt dans la journée. Pendant cette noyade oculaire, je me rappelai la jeune fille que j'avais eu le loisir d'examiner dans la librairie tandis que mon père « conversait » avec elle. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Sa peau hâlée par le soleil estival faisait ressortir le vert surnaturel de ses yeux. Ses pommettes semblaient constamment proches de l'écarlate, lui donnant un air faussement timide.

Elle dut interrompre notre œillade mutuelle car Weasmoche lui raconta une anecdote apparemment hilarante. Déçu, moi ? Pas du tout, voyons ! Je suis un Malefoy, ne l'oubliez pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me soucier des moldus, aussi agréables à regarder soient-ils.

Luce :

Ca y'est, j'avais recommencé ! Il fallait que j'arrête de me perdre dans ces yeux gris ou j'allais vraiment finir par m'y noyer. Je pris donc la blague de Ron comme prétexte pour détourner le regard et y ris sans même savoir ce qu'il racontait.

Soudain, à la satisfaction générale, les lourdes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et je pénétrai dans la pièce majestueuse. Mon rêve se réalisait : j'étais au cœur de Poudlard ! Je m'assis à la table des gryffondors, avec mes amis.

En effet, Minerva était passée nous rendre visite dans le train pour annoncer à Hermione qu'elle était préfète en chef. Tout le monde s'y attendait, bien sûr. Mais personne ne pensait que Drago serait son homologue. Imaginez le choc. A chaque fois que je repensais à la tête qu'ils avaient faite, je devais me retenir d'exploser de rire ! Minerva s'était contentée d'ajouter, devant la mine déconfite de ma cousine, qu'en tant qu'adultes « responsables et civilisés » ils pourraient juste essayer de ne pas s'entretuer.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle en avait profité pour m'entretenir de ma situation. Il avait été décidé que je serai avec les gryffondors. Logique (mesure de sécurité aussi, sans doute). Je partagerai donc leur table et leur dortoir. Cependant, pour plus de neutralité, Dumbledor préférait que je porte l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais sans l'écusson et les couleurs de l'une des quatre maisons. Et sans la robe de sorcier par-dessus. Ca, je n'y avais tout de même pas droit. Je me contenterai de la jupe grise et du chemisier blanc. Enfin, ça, c'était pour les cours. Le reste du temps, n'importe quel élève pouvait s'habiller comme il le souhaitait. Dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien sûr.

Pour ce qui était des matières, je devais toutes les tester – les observer la plupart du temps, n'ayant pas les capacités nécessaires pour y participer (des pouvoirs magiques, vous aurez compris) – la première semaine. Puis, je serai autorisée à suivre celles que je jugerai intéressantes, sans pour autant rendre des devoirs. Un an de vacances, quoi !

J'étais déjà sûre d'assister à tous les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je voulais absolument voir ça. Et, avec Severus comme professeur, ça promettait d'être intéressant. La métamorphose aussi, avec Minerva. La découverte des créatures magiques devait être passionnante, d'autant plus que j'adorais Hagrid, mais je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir connaître toutes les choses bizarres qui existaient en ce monde. Les cours de potions avec Slughorn pouvaient également s'avérer amusants, mais je ne tenais pas à finir carbonisée par Seamus qui avait toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à faire exploser tout ce qui l'entourait. J'éviterai aussi les cours de divination car l'idée que Trelawney m'annonce ma mort prochaine ne m'enchantait bizarrement pas plus que ça.

Une fois la répartition des premières années terminée, Albus nous fit son habituel petit discours et l'opulent banquet fut servi. Je goûtai avec curiosité les mets sorciers que je ne connaissais pas déjà, tous plus ou moins délicieux. Gourmande, moi ? Vous trouvez ?

Après ce fabuleux dîner, tous les élèves rejoignirent leur dortoir. Je suivis Harry, Ron et Ginny, Hermione devant faire son devoir de préfète en chef avec son grand ami Drago. Arrivée dans le dortoir, je m'étalai sur mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt, rêvant de la journée de cours qui m'attendait demain. Et oui, croyez-le ou non, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'aller à l'école !


	2. Chapter 2

Luce :

Le lendemain matin, je me dirigeai vers mon premier et plus intéressant cours de la journée, plus enthousiaste que jamais. Les septièmes années avaient cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et devinez quelles maisons étaient concernées ce matin-là : Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Ça allait donner et je m'en réjouissais d'avance.

Je redoutais tout de même un peu les regards que me jetteraient les vert et argent et me préparais à leurs remarques cinglantes. J'espérais juste que l'un d'entre eux n'en profiterait pas pour me tuer « malencontreusement ». Mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur les gryffondors pour me défendre et Severus ne laisserait pas les choses dégénérer. Les professeurs se portaient garants de ma sécurité ; s'il m'arrivait quelque chose lors de leur cours, ils en étaient responsables.

Et puis, je traiterais de fou quiconque manquerait aux instructions de Severus. Même quand on savait qui il était vraiment, il restait effrayant. Cet homme avait un tel charisme qu'il imposait le respect, voire la crainte, par sa seule présence. Donc, si j'étais un serpentard, j'éviterais de contrarier mon directeur de maison en saccageant son cours. Enfin, selon moi, c'était ce que toute personne sensée devrait faire.

Je m'installai dans un coin de la salle et observai attentivement. La leçon du jour consistait à désarmer et mettre hors d'état de nuire son adversaire le plus rapidement possible. Afin d'éviter les politesses entre amis, Severus avait lui-même composé les binômes : un serpentard avec un gryffondor, à chaque fois. Ron s'était alors retrouvé face à un certain Blaise Zabini ; Hermione contre la fameuse Pansy Parkinson dont j'avais tant entendu parler – la groupie de Drago ; et, tenez-vous bien, Harry devrait affronter Drago Malefoy, le prince des serpentards en personne. Action en vue, mes amis !

Evidemment, Severus avait proscrit les vils coups bas et interdit aux vert et argent d'utiliser la magie noire. A ces mots, j'avais compris qu'il y avait certainement beaucoup de futurs mangemorts parmi eux. Quelques uns en étaient sûrement déjà. En tout cas, nombreux étaient les enfants de mangemorts. Je pris alors conscience de la part d'horreur qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Cette école ne produisait pas que des gentils petits sorciers. Après tout, elle avait vu naître le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Je chassai ces sombres idées de mon esprit et me concentrai sur ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Severus avait à peine donné le signal que la plupart des binômes avaient déjà fini leur duel, l'un des adversaires gisant à terre. Blaise parvint à stupéfixer Ron en quelques secondes, ce qui nous valut un cri rageur de celui-ci. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione envoya valser Pansy contre un mur dans un bruit sourd. Il ne restait alors plus que deux combattants dans la salle. Devinez lesquels ? Tout le monde les admirait. Je dus admettre qu'ils étaient tout deux impressionnants.

Harry tentait désespérément de déstabiliser Drago, mais ce dernier parait ses sorts avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était très rapide. Son aisance ne faisait que décupler la colère et la haine que lui portait Harry, et celui-ci redoubla d'efforts pour désarmer son adversaire.

Harry commençait à fatiguer tandis que Drago…s'ennuyait ? Oui, c'est ça, Monsieur s'ennuie ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Comme pour confirmer ma pensée, le serpentard se décida à attaquer pour la première fois et, sans qu'il ait prononcé le moindre mot, Harry fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir sur les fesses en grimaçant, dans un coin de la pièce. Drago, toujours sans la moindre expression faciale, rangea sa baguette et alla rejoindre les autres serpentards sous l'œil fier de Pansy.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller. Ses compagnons affichèrent un sourire triomphant face à des gryffondors outrés. Moi, je paniquais intérieurement. Ce que Drago venait de montrer n'était rien. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas eu la moindre chance. Il avait subi le combat du début à la fin. Ce que nous venions de voir, mes amis, n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que Drago pouvait faire. S'il était un mangemort – ce dont j'étais presque sûre – ce n'était pas bon pour nous, pas bon du tout. En effet, il était clair que le blond était bien plus puissant que Harry. Je frissonnai. Si Harry n'était même pas capable d'atteindre un ado de son âge, comment était-il censé tuer Voldemort ?

Quant à Drago, jusqu'où allait sa puissance ? Je n'osais même pas imaginer de quoi il était capable. Je me pris à penser qu'il valait mieux que je ne me retrouve jamais seule avec lui. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire…car, ne l'oubliez pas, c'est un Malefoy. Il hait les moldus, ainsi que tout ce qui n'est pas de « sang-pur ».

La voix monocorde de Severus me ramena à l'instant présent :

_ Bien, Mr Malefoy. Un sortilège informulé, la meilleure façon de surprendre son adversaire. Mais, bien entendu, tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Un brouhaha de protestations s'éleva du groupe des gryffondors, mais un seul regard du professeur suffit à les faire taire.

La seconde partie du cours consistait à trouver le sortilège le plus efficace pour se débarrasser de n'importe quel type d'assaillant, créatures magiques comprises. Mais, pour nous apprendre à ne pas perdre tous nos moyens – ce qui signifierait la mort assurée – Severus décida que l'épouvantard servirait de cobaye en prenant l'apparence de notre plus grande peur. Les élèves l'attaqueraient donc chacun leur tour et il se transformerait à chaque fois.

Intéressant. C'était un bon moyen d'en apprendre plus sur les gens. Notez par là que j'attendais impatiemment de découvrir la phobie de Drago. Il avait bien peur de quelque chose, non ? Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose.

Bref, c'est ainsi que Harry terrassa un détraqueur, que Ron extermina une araignée géante et que Hermione réduisit Bellatrix Lestrange en cendres. Drago ne cilla même pas en assistant à la mort virtuelle de sa chère tante.

Soudain, Severus étonna tout le monde en cessant l'exercice. Je fus déçue en comprenant que je ne verrai pas la prestation de Drago. Puis, Severus se tourna vers moi :

_ Miss Buckitter, je souhaiterais faire une expérience. Pourriez-vous tenter de faire l'exercice, je vous prie ? J'aimerais savoir si un épouvantard peut se transformer à la demande d'une personne ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique.

Je hochai la tête et m'approchai, sceptique. Les élèves formèrent un cercle autour de moi, pour mieux voir la scène.

_ Il y a peu de chances pour que ça fonctionne, n'est-ce pas…professeur ? me forçai-je à ajouter, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'appeler Severus ainsi.

_ C'est ce que nous allons voir, répondit-il simplement.

Je me plaçai alors face à l'épouvantard et un problème de taille s'imposa à moi : de quoi avais-je peur ? Qu'est-ce qui me terrifiait le plus ? Je pensai un instant à Lucius Malefoy et son regard glacial. Mauvaise idée : à partir de là, je ne pus me sortir son fils de la tête.

Voilà pourquoi je vis, avec horreur, apparaître devant moi un Drago Malefoy inquiétant, montrant fièrement la marque des Ténèbres luisant sur son avant-bras. Une marque dont l'existence n'était même pas avérée. Je rougis de honte et évitai soigneusement le regard d'acier qui, je le savais, me scrutait. Des exclamations de surprise retentirent, ainsi que quelques ricanements.

_ Voyons Drago, tu n'as pas honte ! Tu effraies la petite moldue, se moqua Blaise en me regardant, amusé.

Puis, il se rapprocha de moi :

_ T'en fais pas, je vais te protéger moi, je prendrai soin de toi, continua-t-il en me reluquant de haut en bas avec un sourire carnassier qui me fit reculer d'un pas.

Severus réagit au quart de tour en saisissant l'ambiguïté de la situation :

_ Il suffit, Zabini ! tonna-t-il en rangeant l'épouvantard. Le cours est terminé.

En sortant du cours, je me promis de ne plus commettre d'erreurs aussi stupides et de me méfier de Blaise, à l'avenir.

Drago :

Au dîner, je passai plus de temps à dessiner des courbes dans mon assiette avec ma fourchette qu'à en manger le contenu. Je ne prononçai pas un mot. Sauf quand je hurlai sur Pansy pour qu'elle me foute la paix, attirant tous les regards vers nous. La pauvre, elle n'avait rien fait de mal – à part me harceler depuis six ans !

En réalité, j'étais encore trop hébété par ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ainsi, elle avait peur de moi ? Je me plaisais d'ordinaire à imposer la crainte autour de moi, mais cette fois je trouvais ça plus dérangeant qu'amusant.

La vérité c'est que j'étais dégoûté. Je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans l'épouvantard. Ce n'était pas moi. L'idée même d'être mangemort me donnait la nausée. C'était donc tout ce qu'elle voyait en moi ? La même chose que tous les autres. Comment avais-je pu être assez idiot pour penser qu'elle me regardait différemment ?! Ou alors étais-je réellement ce monstre-là ? Peut-être que c'était moi qui me voilais la face. Non, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je valais mieux que ça. Il était tout simplement inenvisageable que je finisse comme mon père. Pas question de baiser les pieds de cette face de serpent ! Contrairement à ce que le monde entier pouvait penser, j'étais tout sauf un lâche, et j'allais le prouver.

Luce :

J'ignorais quelle heure il était, et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais assise là, sur cette alcôve, confortablement adossée à un pilier, dans la cour du château. Je fixais la lune de mes yeux embués de larmes. J'avais fait bonne figure, jusque là. J'avais tenu, devant tous. Mais, comme presque tous les soirs depuis plus d'un mois, je craquais. Je n'étais pas prête à perdre mes parents, c'était bien trop tôt. En cet instant, j'avais l'impression de redevenir une petite fille perdue sans sa maman. Certainement parce que j'étais exactement ça.

Je laissai donc couler mes larmes, sans même essayer de les retenir, quand j'entendis des pas en provenance d'un couloir. Drago Malefoy se figea en m'apercevant. Sûrement à cause de ma tête. J'avais oublié que les préfets en chef devaient effectuer des rondes tous les soirs pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne traînait dans les couloirs. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, c'était certain. Surtout après ma petite scène au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. En plus du fait que j'étais amie avec Harry et que j'étais une moldue, cela va sans dire. Il s'agissait d'un Malefoy, ne l'oublions pas.

_ Tu sais qu'il n'est pas sûr de se promener seule dans le château, surtout pour une moldue ? me demanda-t-il sèchement. As-tu seulement idée du nombre de serpentards qui se ferait une joie de t'étriper ?

_ Et j'imagine que tu en fais partie, affirmai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Je me serais attendue à un rictus de dégoût accompagné d'un « pitoyable ! » craché avec véhémence, mais rien de tout cela ne fit son apparition. Au lieu de ça, je vis la mâchoire du blond se crisper, ses sourcils se froncer, et il ne prononça pas un mot. Au bout d'un moment, il répondit enfin d'un ton amer :

_ Je suppose que tu me vois tel que tes amis m'ont décrit.

A mon grand étonnement, il vint s'assoir en face de moi, dans l'alcôve, sans un mot. Il s'adossa également au poteau opposé au mien. Je repliai un peu les jambes pour lui laisser plus de place et – Ô grand Dieu – chose que je pensais impossible, il sourit. Je veux dire, d'un véritable sourire que je jugeai sincère. Pas un de ces rictus moqueurs qui étaient visiblement sa spécialité…héritée de son affreux papa. Il y avait bien aussi ses petits sourires en coin amusés dont lui seul avait le secret et qui, malgré moi, me faisaient craquer.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, son sourire me réchauffa le cœur. Puis il engagea la conversation et, ainsi, nous parlâmes pendant un temps que je n'aurais su définir, mais qui passa très vite. Je lui parlai de moi, de ma vie de moldue, de mes parents. Dans mon élan, je lui dis toutes mes émotions du moment, tout ce que je ressentais par rapport au décès de mes parents, à mon arrivée dans ce monde extraordinaire.

En cet instant, ici avec lui, j'étais bien. Je me sentais en confiance. Je n'avais pas envie de me cacher. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et il était là, au bon moment. Alors je lui dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je lui racontai même certaines choses que j'avais toujours refusé d'avouer à Hermione. Et il m'écouta. Il m'écouta plus attentivement que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait, riant à certaine anecdotes, donnant son avis parfois, écarquillant les yeux à quelques unes de mes confessions.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire, et j'aimais ça. J'adorais sa voix grave et la surprenante chaleur qu'elle pouvait dégager quand il voulait. Je savourais son rire clair et discret, ainsi que les expressions de son visage, trop rares à mon goût. Je haïssais le masque impassible et le regard inexpressif que lui avait enseignés son père.

Cette conversation se déroulait donc à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'on en vienne à parler du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal de ce matin. Là, je me tus et rougis en baissant la tête, rompant le lien oculaire que nous avions entretenu depuis le début. J'aurais préféré qu'il oublie cet épisode. Mais, bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu ?

Je lui expliquai donc, en rougissant de plus belle, que je pensais à lui à ce moment-là. Et une chose en entraînant une autre…bref, un truc dans le genre. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour lui car, évidemment, je n'avais pas abordé le sujet de la marque.

_ Je ne sais pas, fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre à propos de ça.

Il ne releva pas.

_ Montre-moi, lui dis-je sans me rendre compte que les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres.

_ Non, rétorqua-t-il simplement d'un ton très calme, sachant parfaitement de quoi je parlais.

Je tentai alors d'attraper son bras, mais il me repoussa.

_ Pourquoi ? le suppliai-je presque.

_ Je ne veux pas que ton opinion à mon égard dépende de ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Il posa son index sur ma bouche pour anticiper ma protestation. Ce geste, pourtant anodin, me fit frissonner. Heureusement, Drago ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, ou alors il était très bon comédien. Il reprit la parole :

_ Ecoute, tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je peux être moi. Je veux dire, le vrai moi, celui que personne ne voit. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux oublier un temps que je suis un Malefoy. Les autres m'ont déjà fiché depuis bien longtemps et leur opinion ne changera jamais. Même le choixpeau m'a élu serpentard uniquement en entendant mon nom ! L'unique héritier d'une grande fortune. Le descendant d'une longue lignée de sangs tous plus purs les uns que les autres, d'une famille de mangemorts. Celui qui déteste les sang-de-bourbe et les moldus. Un modèle pour les uns, un monstre pour les autres. Voilà ce que je suis. Voilà ce que tout le monde voit en moi. Cette image me collera à la peau jusqu'à ma mort, acheva-t-il son monologue.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais tout bonnement épatée. Au bout de quelques minutes, je retrouvai l'usage de la parole et lançai :

_ D'accord, pas de jugement hâtif. Pas de marque des Ténèbres. Pas de Malefoy. Pour moi, tu seras Drago, juste Drago.

_ Parfait, répondit-il l'air satisfait et soulagé.

_ A ton tour, maintenant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'ai raconté ma vie, à toi d'en faire autant, expliquai-je.

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me confier alors n'espère même pas que je le fasse avec quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré i peine deux jours ! Et je ne t'ai rien demandé.

_ Si tu veux une écoute objective, en tant qu'inconnue, je suis la mieux placée. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ C'est une blague ?

_ Ca peut faire du bien de parler, parfois. Et, si tu t'es assis là, j'imagine que ce n'était pas seulement pour m'écouter pleurnicher. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de parler. Je suis là, profites-en.

_ Je ne voulais pas te refaire pleurer, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu vas vite comprendre que tu ne voulais pas entendre ça. Et que ce soit clair, je ne veux en aucun cas de ta pitié, me dit-il d'un ton ferme avant de commencer son récit.

Dès les premiers mots, je bus ses paroles. Drago Malefoy qui se confiait, c'était une aubaine. Il me parla du manoir glacial dans lequel il avait grandi. Dans lequel vivait à présent Lord Voldemort. Il me parla des cachots, au sous-sol, d'où lui parvenaient, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, les hurlements de douleur des prisonniers qu'on torturait et qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Il me parla des mangemorts, de ses parents. De l'indifférence totale de sa mère à son encontre. De la colère de son père qui retombait toujours sur lui à coups de poings ou de doloris.

Je l'écoutai, horrifiée, me décrire les expériences de son père afin d'améliorer ses sortilèges ou de leur apporter sa petite touche personnelle. Expériences pour lesquelles Drago servait de cobaye. Il m'expliqua son enfance et l'éducation de sang-pur qu'on lui avait dispensée. Il me dit que, durant toute sa vie, on l'avait traité de telle ou telle façon dans l'unique but de faire de lui un parfait petit mangemort. Il me raconta comment on lui avait tout appris de la magie noire et de l'occlumencie. Comment tous les mangemorts, voire Voldemort lui-même, l'avaient intensivement entraîné afin qu'il devienne un redoutable sorcier.

Puis il me parla du quidditch, seuls moments où il oubliait tout le reste. Tout ce qui, à ses yeux, n'avait pas d'importance. Il me parla sans aucune gêne, mais avec dégoût envers lui-même, de toutes les jolies filles sans intérêt qui passaient dans son lit. Des filles dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom et pour lesquelles il n'éprouvait absolument rien, comme pour toute autre personne.

Oui, Drago me raconta beaucoup de choses ce soir-là, mais jamais il ne me parla d'affection ou d'amour. Il m'expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ma peine car, pour lui, la mort de ses géniteurs constituerait plutôt un grand soulagement. En réalité, il ne tenait à personne et personne ne tenait à lui. Quelle horreur ! Non mais, vous imaginez ? La personne dont il se sentait le plus proche était Severus, son parrain.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé : je pleurais. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en écoutant son récit abominable. Je réalisais que jamais personne ne l'avait aimé, jamais personne ne l'avait serré dans ses bras. Même ses étreintes nocturnes ne comportaient aucune douceur. Je me vidais en comprenant que la tendresse et l'amour étaient des notions complètement étrangères pour lui. De toute sa vie, Drago n'avait connu que la violence, la haine et la colère. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi méprisant envers les gens. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Drago n'était pas un monstre, c'était la vie qui l'avait rendu comme ça.

Il acheva son récit et me fixa intensément :

_ Je te préviens, pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

Je hochai la tête en guise de promesse et nous partîmes nous coucher chacun dans notre lit avec un « bonne nuit » hésitant, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Je venais de découvrir un nouveau Drago ce soir-là. Le vrai Drago Malefoy. Et il n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon arrogant et pourri gâté que mes amis m'avaient décrit. La vérité, c'est que Drago s'était construit une carapace de mépris pour s'immuniser contre les gens. Et personne ne s'était donné la peine de creuser pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Pourtant, ça valait le coup. Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui était beau, chez lui. Ce jeune homme était magnifique à tous points de vue. Il était la personne la plus sensible que j'aie jamais rencontrée, seulement il refusait de le montrer.

Inutile, donc, de vous préciser de qui je rêvais en m'endormant…

Drago :

Je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça ?! Moi, Drago Malefoy, le garçon solitaire et taciturne, sang-pur de mon état, je venais d'étaler ma vie devant une parfaite inconnue. Pire : une moldue ! Je lui avais raconté des choses que personne d'autre ne savait et ne saurait jamais. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir rendu vulnérable à ce point, mais je ne pouvais rien refuser à ses yeux verts. Et je m'en voulais de lui avoir accordé ma confiance aussi facilement. Confiance dont absolument personne ne bénéficiait, pas même moi.

Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre dit comme ça. Mais c'est la vérité : je ne me fais pas confiance. Si vous saviez comme je me déteste !

Malgré tout, je me sentais soulagé. Elle avait raison, ça m'avait fait du bien de parler. J'avais l'impression que mes épaules s'étaient libérées d'un poids énorme. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Ca pouvait même être…agréable ?

Je tiquai à cette pensée. Avais-je jamais connu quoi que ce soit d'agréable dans ma vie ? Mis à part le quidditch et le fait de mettre en rogne l'enfoiré qui me servait de père.


	3. Chapter 3

Drago :

Le lendemain, je me surpris plusieurs fois à la chercher du regard. Pour vous dire, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir certains cours en commun avec les gryffondors. En effet, il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là que je pouvais l'observer, et ses yeux émeraude ne manquaient jamais de croiser mon regard métallique.

Fort heureusement, personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Si on venait un jour à apprendre que le sang-pur et la moldue se côtoyaient, nous serions morts tous les deux. Personnellement, je me fichais pas mal de crever. Mais je voulais une mort qui ait du sens. J'étais né en ayant la classe, je voulais mourir en la gardant. Je voulais qu'on se souvienne de moi, et pas comme le salop que j'étais, de préférence. Par-dessus tout, je ne laisserais personne torturer ce petit bout de femme sans défense.

Cependant, ma bonne humeur retomba bien vite. Je déchantai en cours de potions lorsque ce fou de Slughorn décida de me mettre en binôme avec l'insupportable Granger qui s'évertuait à me dicter strictement ce qu'indiquait le manuel, me hurlant dessus quand je faisais, soi-disant, quelque chose de travers. Je dus me retenir de l'étrangler durant tout le cours. Notre « collaboration » fit d'ailleurs rire tout le monde, Luce la première. Elle se foutait royalement de ma gueule, la traîtresse !

A la fin de la journée, alors que je faisais ma ronde, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que mes pieds m'avaient machinalement conduit jusqu'à la cour du château. Je m'assis donc sur l'alcôve d'hier soir, un sourire en coin, et j'attendis. J'étais sûr qu'elle viendrait.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et, cette fois, elle ne pleurait pas. Tant mieux. Ce genre de situations me rendait mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que, depuis que j'étais en âge de parler, je n'avais jamais pleuré. On me l'avait toujours interdit, et je n'étais pas faible.

Elle sourit en m'apercevant et s'installa en face de moi.

Luce : 

J'étais contente qu'il soit là. En fait, je crois que j'étais revenue ici en espérant l'y trouver. Nous nous remîmes à parler, de tout et de rien. De notre journée. Nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas une seule seconde.

C'est ainsi que les semaines passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, entre les cours et nos soirées à discuter, nous rendant chaque jour plus proches l'un de l'autre. C'était comme une drogue. Notre drogue. Petit à petit, nous développâmes une complicité hors normes. Il nous fallait à peine un regard pour nous comprendre.

J'étais ravie de constater que Drago ne se cachait plus du tout derrière sa carapace, quand il était avec moi. Le reste du temps, il revêtait son éternel masque impassible auquel j'avais fini par m'habituer.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas cessé de fréquenter mes amis pour autant. C'est pourquoi je fus aux anges, au cours d'un dîner, lorsque Hermione nous raconta qu'elle était certaine que Drago n'avait plus ramené de fille dans leurs appartements depuis plusieurs semaines. Les autres avaient pris un air choqué à ces mots.

_ Est-ce qu'il est malade ? avait demandé Lavande, incrédule.

_ Non, au contraire, il est en pleine forme. Enfin, je ne sais ni où ni avec qui il passe toutes ses soirées, bien entendu, avait ajouté ma cousine pour signifier qu'elle ne croyait aucunement le fait qu'il soit devenu sage et un peu moins salop.

Sur ces paroles, j'avais jubilé intérieurement. Quoi ? Evidemment que j'aime savoir que Drago dort seul, mais ce n'est pas une question de jalousie. Non, absolument pas !

Tout se déroulait donc à merveille…jusqu'aux vacances de la Toussaint. Drago avait décidé de rester à Poudlard, pour une fois. J'adorais croire que c'était pour passer plus de temps avec moi. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte l'avis de son paternel, ce qui valut la visite de Lucius Malefoy au château.

C'était le premier jour des vacances, dans la grande salle. Certains élèves - dont Drago et moi - prenaient leur petit déjeuner, d'autres dormaient encore, quand un « pop » sonore retentit, caractéristique d'un transplanage. Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mes cornflakes en sursautant, encore. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Je me retournai en entendant la voix glaciale siffler :

_ Drago ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tout le monde t'attend au manoir depuis hier soir ! Le Maître est furieux !

_ Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer…père, répondit froidement Drago d'un air las.

Lucius, hors de lui, contourna rapidement l'immense table des serpentards pour se planter devant son fils et l'empoigna par le col de la chemise.

_ Depuis quand crois-tu que je me soucie de ce que tu veux ? Si je ne te ramène pas immédiatement, le Maître me le fera payer et c'est hors de question !

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez peur d'un serpent, cracha Drago avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en se tordant de douleur sous le doloris silencieux de son père.

Je dus me retenir de courir vers lui, mais aucun gémissement ni aucun cri de douleur ne sortit de la bouche du blond. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser amèrement qu'il avait l'habitude. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lucius cessa son manège et Drago se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un grand silence régnait dans la salle, tout le monde s'était figé.

_ Bien, reprit Lucius. Je craignais que tu ne te sois ramolli, mais visiblement mes inquiétudes étaient infondées. Cela dit, tu n'as pas fini ton entraînement. C'est pour cela que tu dois rentrer au manoir, acheva-t-il avant de saisir le bras de son fils et de les faire tout deux disparaître dans un tourbillon.

Je me sentis très mal tout à coup. Je savais que Drago allait payer pour son insolence. Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'est que j'étais certaine de ne plus le voir avant la fin des vacances. A cette pensée, mon cœur devint lourd dans ma poitrine. C'est vrai, je l'avais vu tous les jours depuis presque deux mois. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Je dus retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

C'était idiot de régir ainsi. Bien sûr, Drago était mon ami, mais aurais-je ressenti les choses de la même façon s'il avait s'agit de Ron ou Harry ? Certainement pas. Non, pas à ce point-là. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus avec Drago. Il était si différent. Je devais regarder la vérité en face : j'étais amoureuse de lui. Comme jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un. Mais je me berçais d'illusions. Drago m'appréciait, certes, mais il ne m'aimait pas. C'était impossible. Et puis soyons honnêtes, de toute façon j'étais une moldue, lui le descendant d'une famille de mangemorts. C'était perdu d'avance.

Je me sentais horriblement impuissante face à ce qui était certainement en train de se produire dans ce manoir. Je ne finis pas mon petit-déjeuner ce matin-là. Je ne mangeai pas non plus le midi, ni le soir d'ailleurs. Et je dormis très peu les nuits qui suivirent.

Plus les jours passaient et plus je dépérissais. Drago me manquait atrocement. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir regretter quelqu'un à ce point, c'était pire que mes parents.

Evidemment, je tentais de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde afin que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Le soir, je pleurais, effondrée sur notre alcôve. Je pleurais tellement qu'à chaque fois je me demandais comment je le pouvais encore et d'où venaient toutes ces larmes intarissables.

Sourire à mes amis me paraissait de plus en plus difficile et rire aux blagues de Ron représentait un effort immense. J'émettais de faibles ricanements qui sonnaient complètement faux, mais nul ne semblait le remarquer. D'un côté, c'était préférable car je me voyais mal leur expliquer la situation. D'un autre côté, cela m'attristait que même mes plus proches amis ne se rendent pas compte à quel point j'allais mal. Drago, lui, l'aurait vu tout de suite. J'en étais sûre.

Je les écoutais l'insulter de tous les noms et dire qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait en me retenant de les gifler.

_ Tout de même, intervint un jour Ginny, vous avez vu comment son père l'a traité ? Nous sommes les premiers à dire que papa Malfoy est une ordure…mais ne croyez-vous pas que Malfoy est le premier à le savoir ?

_ Ca expliquerait certaines choses, je suppose, admit Hermione.

_ Ca ne justifie pas le fait qu'il passe son temps à te traiter de sang-de-bourbe ! répliqua Ron, acerbe.

_ En fait, à bien y repenser, il a arrêté de le faire depuis un moment déjà, réfléchit ma cousine en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Vous croyez qu'il aurait pu changer ? interrogea Harry, me remplissant d'espoir quant à leur façon de voir Drago.

Mais ils échangèrent un regard tous les quatre avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore signifiant « c'est ça, on peut toujours rêver, c'est Malfoy » qui m'anéantit.

La fin de ces vacances atroces et interminables arriva enfin et j'étais à la fois surexcitée et anxieuse.

La première fois que je le revis, fut au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal lors duquel il m'accorda à peine un regard. Et celui-ci fut totalement inexpressif, indifférent, vide. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je saisis l'horreur de la situation. C'était comme si nous n'avions jamais passé une seule minute ensemble. Qu'était-il arrivé dans ce manoir, pendant les vacances ? Le Drago que j'avais mis tant de temps à découvrir avait disparu pour laisser place à ce masque de mépris que je haïssais de nouveau. L'ancien Drago était de retour, encore plus glacial que lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. Tous mes efforts n'avaient servi à rien.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer, me brouillant la vue. Je bafouillai un rapide « excusez-moi professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien » avant de me précipiter vers la porte et de m'enfuir en courant jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où je laissai aller mon chagrin. Une chose est sûre, je n'aurais jamais autant pleuré que ces derniers mois.

Je ne retournai pas en cours de la journée et n'allai à aucun repas. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir et, si je devais faire croire que j'étais malade, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Peut-être l'étais-je réellement, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, je ne m'assis pas sur l'alcôve ce soir-là.

Drago :

J'étais là, assis sur l'alcôve, attendant désespérément quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas. Evidemment qu'elle ne viendrait pas, je le savais. Je l'avais blessée. J'avais lu l'horreur dans ses beaux yeux verts qui m'avaient tant manqué. Je l'avais vue retenir les larmes qui allaient couler, inévitablement.

Je me haïssais pour ça, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Je détestais ce que j'avais vécu pendant ces « vacances ». Je détestais celui que j'étais devenu. Je haïssais ce monde où la seule personne qui en vaille la peine me détestait elle aussi, à présent.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, mais je le devais. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne du monstre que j'étais. Cependant, toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'étaient envolées quand je l'avais aperçue. Son visage et son regard avaient fait fondre toutes mes résistances.

Je devais être avec elle, j'en avais besoin, c'était vital. Il fallait que je la voie, que je la touche, que je la sente près de moi. Mais elle ne voudrait plus de moi, maintenant. Tant pis, je n'abandonnerai pas. Luce était tout ce qui me raccrochait à ce monde, je ne la lâcherai pas.

J'avais tellement envie d'y arriver que cette rage m'accompagna partout dans les jours qui suivirent. Pour vous dire, je battis Potter en attrapant le vif d'or lors du premier matche de quidditch de la saison. C'était un exploit. Mon équipe et ma maison m'acclamèrent pendant des heures sous le nez de gryffondors incrédules. Mais je m'en fichais royalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était elle. Il fallait que j'arrive à lui reparler.


	4. Chapter 4

Drago :

Depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, je passais toutes mes soirées sur l'alcôve à l'attendre, mais comme elle ne venait jamais, j'en profitais pour élaborer des plans pour la coincer.

Un soir, j'eus de la chance. Elle était seule alors je la suivis discrètement dans les couloirs. Elle me mena jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie d'où elle admira le paysage en humant l'air frais et pur de la campagne écossaise.

Je l'observai un instant depuis ma subtile cachette. Malgré les habits plus épais dus à l'automne, il me sembla qu'elle avait maigri. Ses traits étaient tirés et sa peau plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux dans lesquels une lueur semblait s'être éteinte.

Cette vision 'attrista. Etait-ce moi qui l'avais mise dans cet état ? Vous ai-je déjà dit que je me haïssais ?

Je fis un pas en avant.

Luce :

Je sursautai et fis volte-face en sentant une présence dans mon dos. Il se tenait là, devant moi. Ses traits nobles étaient braqués sur moi avec une telle intensité que je baissai la tête. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Mais quand il me regardait ainsi, je ne pouvais que fondre.

Ma raison me hurlait de m'en aller, mais mon cœur m'intimait de rester. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Dans tous les cas, Drago était placé de telle façon que je ne pouvais partir sans devoir le contourner et, s'il était là, ce n'était certainement pas pour me laisser filer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandai-je en me ressaisissant, menaçante.

_ Te parler. Et je ne suis pas venu pour me faire agresser.

_ Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, hein ? Tu disparais pendant dix jours sans donner de nouvelles, quand tu reviens tu m'ignores complètement, et maintenant tu exiges de me parler ! m'énervai-je.

_ Je n'ai rien exigé du tout et je ne le ferai jamais. Je n'en ai pas le droit car tu n'es rien obligée de me donner. Et je ne suis pas parti de gaité de cœur, crois-moi. J'aurais préféré rester avec toi, tu le sais. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu ! m'agressa-t-il à son tour.

Heureusement que nous étions totalement isolés, ainsi personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

_ Justement, rétorquai-je, j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles, que tu te confies ! C'est pour ça que je suis là, c'est à ça que servent les amis. Merde Drago, c'est ce qu'on fait depuis le début ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, hurlai-je d'un ton presque suppliant et la voix tremblotante.

Non, je ne devais pas craquer. Bon sang, ce que je me sentais faible face à lui ! Je tentai une évasion, mais ses réflexes rapides d'attrapeur ne me laissèrent aucune chance. Il me plaqua contre un mur en collant fermement son corps au mien, une main de chaque côté de ma tête. J'étais bloquée, figée surtout. Il était près, bien trop près. Je sentais les muscles tendus de son torse, même à travers nos vêtements. Son souffle réchauffait mon visage. Je levai la tête. Erreur fatale : à partir de là, je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son regard d'acier.

_ A quoi joues-tu exactement ? soufflai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_ Je ne joue pas.

Sa main droite se décolla alors du mur pour venir caresser ma joue. J'étais hypnotisée. Son visage se rapprocha du mien. J'hésitai entre le repousser et l'embrasser moi-même, la seconde option me paraissant bien plus attirante. Je m'apprêtais donc à combler l'espace entre nos lèvres lorsqu'un miaulement nous fit sursauter comme des malades. Drago s'écarta vivement de moi pour faire face à Miss Teigne.

_ Merde, Rusard ! paniqua-t-il.

Il m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna avec lui. Nous courûmes aussi vite que nous pouvions dans les escaliers, puis dans le dédale des couloirs. Une fois sûrs d'avoir semé le gardien, nous nous arrêtâmes pour reprendre notre souffle et éclatâmes de rire. Puis, nous nous résignâmes à nous séparer en nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Drago revint sur ses pas et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Je rougis instantanément. Il sourit, fier de lui, et tourna les talons. Je regagnai mon dortoir, un sourire béat sur le visage.

A partir de ce jour, nous recommençâmes à passer nos soirées sur notre alcôve en regardant le ciel. Finalement, ce qui s'était passé nous avait encore plus rapprochés. Mon Drago, celui que je connaissais si bien et que j'aimais, était revenu pour de bon, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Il n'était pas rare, à présent, que nous soyons collés l'un à l'autre. Peut-être aussi pour lutter contre le froid de l'hiver naissant. Nous nous tenions même la main, parfois. J'adorais cette proximité.

J'avais repris des couleurs et retrouvé l'appétit. Bref, les semaines passèrent à nouveau très vite.

Un soir, Drago fit quelque chose qui me toucha énormément. C'était simple, mais beau. Il ramassa un bout de papier qui traînait par terre et le déchira méticuleusement en deux. Puis, il pointa sa baguette dessus et les morceaux de papier se transformèrent en papillons qui voltigèrent autour de moi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se métamorphoser en cœurs. « Nos cœurs » pensai-je.

Mais à peine avaient-ils pris cette apparence que Drago rangea sa baguette et que les cœurs en papier se volatilisèrent.

Drago :

Merde, quel con ! Comment avais-je pu laisser les choses déraper ainsi ? Je m'étais enflammé devant son émerveillement et je n'avais plus rien contrôlé. Ce qui devait être un simple truc mignon s'était transformé en déclaration. Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir ça. Et je ne devais pas ressentir ça. Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux, surtout pas d'une moldue. Question de survie, pour elle comme pour moi. Si on venait à l'apprendre, je ne savais que trop bien ce qui se passerait.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Dès que je la voyais, je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées de vagabonder. Je voulais plus, tellement plus. Et le pire, c'est que je savais très bien qu'elle aussi.

Luce : 

J'étais heureuse. Je nageais dans le nirvana. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, j'avais maintenant la preuve que Drago ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Même si ça n'était pas aussi fort que ce que j'éprouvais, c'était toujours ça.

Un soir, vers la mi-décembre, je retrouvai Drago vers notre alcôve, mais il n'y était pas assis. Je l'interrogeai du regard et, pour toute réponse, il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans le parc du château.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes plus tard et je restai ébahie. Nous nous trouvions au pied d'un énorme chêne plusieurs fois centenaire, devant un adorable petit lac. Le tout éclairé par la lune, l'endroit était magnifique. Tout comme l'homme qui m'y avait menée. Oups…je m'égare, là !

Drago ôta ses chaussures, son manteau et son pull - ce qui souleva momentanément sa chemise et laissa apparaître la moitié de son splendide torse d'athlète - puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire en coin amusé qui me fit définitivement craquer. Etait-il seulement conscient de l'effet qu'il me faisait ?

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je compris que j'aurais dû me méfier. D'un coup de baguette, il enleva les mêmes vêtements de moi, puis m'attrapa en sac à patates sur son épaule avant de sauter à l'eau. Elle était glaciale.

Je l'éclaboussai en guise de vengeance et nous nous chamaillâmes quelques instants, oubliant le froid. Evidemment, je ne faisais pas le poids. Il me coula donc deux ou trois fois tandis que je ne parvins même pas à le faire vaciller. Dans une tentative désespérée, je sautais sur son dos, mais il reprit bien vite l'avantage et nous nous retrouvâmes malencontreusement collés l'un à l'autre dans une position plus que limite.

Nos corps se réchauffaient mutuellement. Nos habits trempés nous collaient à la peau, dessinant nettement le moindre de ses muscles et la moindre de mes courbes. Des mèches de cheveux un peu plus longues que les autres tombaient devant ses yeux dans lesquels se reflétaient les ondes de l'eau et la lumière lunaire. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort en cet instant. Dieu, qu'il était beau ! Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi toutes les filles de l'école l'avaient unanimement élu « mec le plus sexy de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ».

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il était soit trop près, soit pas assez. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées - quoique mon regard devait être plutôt explicite et qu'il sentait certainement mon cœur battre trop fort contre son torse - il m'embrassa. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser.

C'était doux, c'était fort, c'était tendre et passionné à la fois. J'y mettais tout ce que je ressentais pour lui : mon amour, mon désir. C'était complètement désordonné, comme ce que nous éprouvions en cet instant.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir encore notre baiser et il encercla ma taille de ses bras puissants pour resserrer notre étreinte. A bout de souffle, nous nous écartâmes un peu - un tout petit peu - pour respirer et nous regarder. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse, l'une contre son cœur qui battait aussi fort que le mien. Il posa l'une des siennes sur ma hanche et l'autre vint caresser ma joue.

Alors que rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait dans ce moment, j'eus la merveilleuse idée de laisser errer mon regard sur son corps et m'arrêtai net au niveau de l'avant-bras tendu vers ma joue. La chemise blanche de Drago étant devenue transparente avec l'eau, on distinguait clairement une tache d'un noir profond. Ayant suivi mon regard, il baissa vivement la main. Je m'écartai violemment de lui.

Je n'avais jamais eu une sensation aussi désagréable de toute ma vie. C'est dingue la vitesse à laquelle on peut passer d'une émotion à une autre, si opposées soient-elles. J'étais déçue, en colère, je me sentais trahie.

_ Luce…, tenta-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Mais je m'éloignai et sortis précipitamment de l'eau. La vache, qu'il faisait froid ! Drago me suivit et, d'un coup de baguette, nous sécha tous les deux de la tête aux pieds. Nous nous rhabillâmes avant d'attraper une pneumonie et j'explosai :

_ Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Non attends, suis-je bête, as-tu seulement envisagé de m'en parler un jour ?

_ Luce, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

_ Comment as-tu pu ? le coupai-je. Pendant tout ce temps, tu as fait comme si de rien n'était. Et moi…je t'ai fait confiance. Non, mais quelle idiote !

J'avais tellement espéré qu'il ne porte pas cette foutue marque que j'avais fini par y croire. Imaginez ma désillusion. Je tombais de haut, de très haut. En fait, j'étais tombée amoureuse et, comme à chaque fois qu'on tombe, ça fait mal.

_ Dis-moi Drago, tu l'as depuis le début ? Hein ? Tu l'avais déjà quand on s'est rencontrés ? hurlai-je à pleins poumons, sachant pertinemment que, de là où nous étions, personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

Et puis, je m'en fichais à présent. J'étais folle de rage, il fallait que ça sorte. Apparemment, Drago l'avait bien compris car il attendit que je me calme un tantinet pour répondre, mais je le devançai :

_ Nom de Dieu, Drago, tu es des leurs ! Tu es un mangemort ! Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont tué mes parents ! Tu es exactement comme ton connard de père, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. A son tour, il explosa :

_ Non, mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tu es la seule à le savoir d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais comme mon père, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Non, continua-t-il en anticipant ma protestation. Je ne suis pour rien dans l'assassinat de tes parents, et je sais que ce que je vais dire est monstrueux, mais je suis content qu'ils soient morts. Sans ça, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. Alors vas-y, frappe-moi, traite-moi d'égoïste et de tout ce que tu veux, mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Comme j'aurais voulu le haïr ! Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il poursuivit donc son monologue :

_ Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne l'étais pas au début. Tu te souviens, quand mon père est venu me chercher, il a dit que je n'avais pas fini mon entraînement. C'est ce dont il voulait parler : je n'avais pas encore reçu la marque des Ténèbres, dernière étape pour pleinement faire de moi un mangemort. Et tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu et imaginé. J'ai eu l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et rien ne pouvait arrêter ça. Ca a duré des heures. La seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir le coup, crois-le ou non, mais c'était de savoir que j'allais te retrouver. J'aurais tout donné pour revoir ton visage.

J'étais toujours incapable de parler donc, devant mon silence, il reprit :

_ Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai choisi que ça arrive ? On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, figure-toi ! Je ne voulais pas de cette marque, je ne voulais pas de ce statut, et je ne voulais pas de cette expression sur ton visage ! Je les hais, tous sans exception. Je me déteste encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir se regarder dans une glace. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir l'impression d'être un monstre. Et tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir abandonné par la seule personne à laquelle on tient ! J'ai tout essayé pour la faire disparaître, tout ! Mais rien n'a marché. Si tu savais à quel point je me dégoûte…J'ai même pensé à me couper le bras, mais étrangement, ça ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu. Je ne me supporte pas, je n'arrive pas à vivre avec moi-même ! Tu es la seule raison qui me retient de simplifier radicalement les choses. Et aussi parce que je refuse de mourir en lâche. J'ai besoin de toi, Luce. Mais si cette marque suffit à te faire changer d'avis à mon sujet, c'est que je me suis trompé, termina-t-il, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge.

Il était totalement anéanti. Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, ma colère s'était évanouie et j'avais pris conscience de son malaise. Ses paroles m'avaient choquée : il était prêt à se suicider ! C'était moi l'égoïste, dans l'affaire. Aveuglée par ma rage, je l'avais accusé d'être un traître sans même me soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et moi qui me disais son amie !

_ Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi, soufflai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Je le sentis hésiter un instant, ne connaissant pas cette sensation pourtant si naturelle chez toute autre personne, puis il me rendit mon étreinte.

Un mangemort peut-il être, au fond de lui, gentil ? Peut-on devenir mangemort sans l'avoir choisi ? Hum…de bons sujets de philosophie sur lesquels on pourrait travailler. Par Merlin - mauvaise habitude prise de mes amis sorciers - ils ne philosophent pas ici !


	5. Chapter 5

Luce :

C'est ainsi que nous reprîmes notre rythme habituel. Se cherchant du regard le jour, se retrouvant sur notre alcôve le soir.

Nous ne nous étions plus embrassés depuis ce jour-là. En effet, nous avions peur de tout gâcher à cause de sentiments trop forts qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Et puis, dès lors que le bal de Noël - qui aurait lieu dans dix jours - était devenu le principal sujet de conversation dans l'école, une gêne s'était installée entre nous.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'invite…

Drago :

J'aurais tellement voulu l'inviter à ce bal. Mais c'était impossible, il ne fallait même pas y penser. Quelle meilleure façon de se faire tuer ?

Décidément, je hais les mangemorts !

Noël arriva à grands pas, et le bal avec. Malgré tout mon désespoir, je fus forcé d'accepter l'invitation - plutôt devrais-je dire de céder au harcèlement - de Pansy. Ca aurait paru louche si j'avais refusé. Elle et moi, c'était une évidence, selon les dires. Quelle chance !

J'enrageais à l'idée que Luce y aille « en toute amitié » avec cet imbécile de Weasmoche. Ben voyons ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa façon de la regarder était bien plus qu'amicale. En tant que mec, je savais flairer ces choses-là. Et puis, il n'était pas digne d'elle.

Moi, jaloux ? Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, voyons ! A quoi vous pensez ? Pfff…vous n'avez même pas d'exemple sous la main.

Luce :

J'avais accepté l'invitation de Ron, malgré mon étonnement. J'étais persuadée qu'il demanderait à Hermione. Celle-ci, du coup, y allait avec un poufsouffle. Décidément, je ne les comprendrai jamais. Tout le monde attendait désespérément qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Ca vous fait penser à quelqu'un ? Ah bon ? Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas.

Bref, Harry lui, s'était enfin décidé à inviter Ginny. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps !

Bon, au moins deux qui avaient tout compris à la vie.

Le jour J, les filles avaient absolument tenu à ce qu'on se prépare ensemble et à ce qu'on y passe tout l'après-midi, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je n'étais pas exactement le genre de fille qui passait une heure dans la salle de bain tous les matins. Et, pour ce bal, je voulais faire les choses simplement.

Pas la peine de ressembler à une meringue déguisée en Barbie - ou l'inverse - pour être jolie, au contraire. D'autant plus que je ne serai pas avec mon Ken ce soir-là. J'avais donc opté pour une robe simple, mais habillée. Une robe de cocktail en gros, comme on dit. Elle était courte - pas trop non plus, hein, vous me prenez pour qui ? - bustier, et vert clair avec des reflets nacrés.

Cette couleur faisait parfaitement ressortir mes yeux et collait à merveille avec mon teint halé. Pour la coiffure, les filles m'avaient arrangé une espèce de chignon qui laissait en liberté pas mal de mèches bouclées. Enfin, j'avais choisi un maquillage léger et discret, le plus naturel possible. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans la glace, satisfaite.

Quand ce fut l'heure, nous descendîmes toutes les trois vers la grande salle. Les garçons nous attendaient au pied de l'escalier, tous en smoking et à peu près coiffés. C'était quand même bien plus simple pour eux. Pas de robe, pas de maquillage, et à peine un coup de peigne.

Hermione partit au bras de son cavalier, sans même un regard de Ron. Bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Ginny rejoignit Harry et je descendis les marches jusqu'à mon ami.

_ Tu es sublime, me dit-il.

_ Euh…merci, répondis-je mal à l'aise avec les compliments, mais ne te sens pas obligé.

_ Non, je le pense vraiment, m'assura-t-il.

Je lui souris et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle extraordinairement décorée. Je repérai immédiatement Drago. Comment le louper ? Il était vêtu intégralement de noir, dans un costume luxueux. Cette couleur faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et contrastait avec ses cheveux très clairs, accentuant son côté inquiétant et mystérieux. Il était plus séduisant que jamais.

Il me lança un petit regard discret que je me surpris à ne pas savoir déchiffrer. Je grimaçai de dégoût en voyant Pansy accrochée à son bras, bavant presque sur son beau costume. Malgré tout, je dus admettre à regret qu'ils étaient très bien assortis. Trop bien.

Drago :

Quand je l'aperçus, je m'obligeai à détourner aussitôt la tête afin d'éviter une réaction gênante et incontrôlée plus bas dans mon corps de mâle. Il fallait que je me calme. Il faisait tout à coup très chaud dans la salle ; ou avais-je de la fièvre ?

Par Merlin, qu'elle était belle ! Elle était parfaite en tous points ce soir-là. En plus, elle portait une robe aux couleurs de ma maison. Signe révélateur ?

Son cavalier, en revanche, me désolait. N'appréciant pas du tout la façon dont il la regardait, je me promis de garder un œil sur lui.

La soirée passa lentement, très lentement. C'était une torture de la voir dans ses bras à lui, ou dans ceux de Potter par moments. A chaque slow, je devais me retenir de l'inviter.

Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux, ignorant complètement Pansy, pendue à mes bras. Je ne ratai donc pas le moment où la main de la belette descendit un peu trop à mon goût dans le creux des reins de Luce. Et je manquai de m'étrangler en assistant à la suite. Je crus que j'allais commettre un meurtre !

Luce :

Lors d'un slow, je sentis la main de Ron descendre en direction de mes fesses et la lui remontai, ne m'en offusquant pas, pensant qu'il avait dû boire un peu trop. Mais quand, ensuite, il essaya de m'embrasser, je me dis qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et je le repoussai brutalement en m'écriant :

_ Ron, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Tout le monde cessa de danser et nous regarda. Même la musique s'arrêta.

_ Ben quoi ? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. Tu es célibataire et tu as accepté mon invitation alors…

_ Alors rien du tout, le coupai-je. Ron, je croyais que c'était entre amis.

_ Euh, ben…pas vraiment, en fait. Pas pour moi.

Hermione sortit en courant de la salle, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda le rouquin, penaud.

_ Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Elle est amoureuse de toi depuis des années. Et tu viens de tout gâcher. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était réciproque.

_ Je le croyais aussi, dit Ron. Jusqu'à cette année. Tu sais, on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis la rentrée et j'ai cru que…

_ Et bien tu t'es trompé, le coupai-je sèchement, en colère.

Puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire, je partis.

Dumbledor :

La scène qui venait de se dérouler aux yeux de tous n'était pas très gaie, bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais retenir un sourire malicieux.

Etonnamment, ce à quoi j'avais assisté pendant ce bal ne m'avait pas tellement surpris. En tout cas, je m'étais bien amusé. J'avais observé attentivement deux élèves en particulier et j'avais tout de suite compris leur manège.

Le jeune Malfoy et Luce ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux, se dévorant mutuellement du regard. J'avais dû retenir un éclat de rire en voyant Drago prêt à étriper Ronald lorsque celui-ci avait tenté d'embrasser Luce. Et, évidemment, je n'avais pas loupé le fait qu'il se soit volatilisé peu de temps après la jeune fille.

Fort heureusement, Minerva et moi étions les seuls à nous en être aperçus. En effet, si la passion refoulée de ces deux amants venait à se savoir, elle aurait des conséquences désastreuses.

J'étais heureux de constater que mes espoirs n'avaient pas été vains. Drago avait enfin su combattre ses démons intérieurs pour découvrir qui il était vraiment. Et ce grâce à une moldue. Comble de l'ironie !

Je savais, maintenant, que je n'avais pas fait venir Luce à Poudlard pour rien. D'autant plus qu'avoir le jeune Malfoy de notre côté pourrait s'avérer un énorme atout face à Voldemort. Il était un sorcier puissant et talentueux capable de grandes choses, je n'en avais jamais douté. Et je savais qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté psychologique à s'opposer à sa famille sadique et tortionnaire dont il était le premier à subir les caprices.

Drago : 

J'avais réussi à me débarrasser de Pansy et à quitter discrètement la salle, sans attirer les regards, comme j'avais aperçu Blaise s'éclipser avant moi. Il en avait sûrement eu marre de se faire écraser les pieds par Astoria.

Quant à moi, il fallait que je trouve Luce. J'avais compris quelque chose d'important ce soir. Peut-être le savais-je déjà depuis longtemps, mais je refusais de l'admettre. J'étais amoureux. Oui, moi Drago Malfoy, j'aimais Luce Buckitter. Même si je ne l'avouerais sous aucune torture et que je ne le lui dirai jamais, je devais me rendre à l'évidence.

Etais-je devenu fou ? Moi qui n'éprouvais rien pour personne, voilà que je m'entichais d'une moldue. Quelle ironie ! Le sang-pur et la moldue. Le prince des serpentards et la moins-que-rien (je grimaçai à cette appellation). Le mangemort et sa victime.

Je partis donc à sa recherche dans le dédale des couloirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ralentis l'allure pour écouter. Il me semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Une voix plutôt, celle de Blaise :

_ Aller, sois gentille.

J'allais continuer mon chemin, mais le sens de ses mots m'intrigua. Je me dirigeai alors vers leur provenance et, quand je vis le spectacle, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le coup partit tout seul.

Luce :

J'errais dans les couloirs, ne sachant où aller. Soudain, Crabbe apparut devant moi, menaçant. Je changeai donc de direction et me retrouvai face à Goyle. Que faisaient les deux gorilles de Drago ici, à une heure pareille ? Ils devraient être au bal.

Je tournai encore les talons, manquant de foncer dans Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci claqua des doigts et les deux autres disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Vous me croirez si je vous dis que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ?

_ Tiens tiens, regardez ce qu'on a là, dit Blaise.

Il fit un pas en avant, moi un en arrière. Je voulus faire demi-tour et m'enfuir, mais il m'attrapa le bras sans aucune douceur et me plaqua violemment contre un mur. Il colla fermement son corps au mien, de façon à me coincer sans avoir à se servir de ses mains. Ainsi, avec l'une d'elles il me saisit les poignets et bloqua mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Il posa l'autre sur ma cuisse et commença à la faire remonter doucement, soulevant ma robe au passage. Puis il m'embrassa dans le cou et ses lèvres descendirent progressivement vers mon décolleté. Son haleine avinée remonta jusqu'à mes narines.

J'étais totalement impuissante. Je sentis les larmes me picoter les yeux. Quand sa main atteignit ma culotte et ses lèvres la naissance de mes seins, je tentai vainement de gigoter, mais Blaise m'écrasait. Il chuchota tout de même d'une voix mielleuse :

_ Aller, sois gentille.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et les larmes dévalèrent mes joues à l'idée de ce qui allait inéluctablement arriver lorsque Blaise valsa avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol, du sang coulant de son nez. Drago lui faisait face, poings serrés, les traits déformés par la rage. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais ce garçon ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'offusqua Blaise en se relevant.

_ Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? hurla Drago, hors de lui.

Il devait se calmer ou son attitude nous grillerait.

_ Je m'amuse. Depuis quand ça te dérange ? rétorqua Blaise, incrédule.

_ Vas t'amuser ailleurs et avec quelqu'un d'autre. On ne touche pas aux moldus, c'est sale et malsain, dit froidement Drago, jouant son rôle de Malfoy à merveille.

Devant le regard glacial que lui jetait son interlocuteur, Blaise n'osa pas défier le prince des serpentards et disparut en quelques enjambées.

Drago laissa sa colère retomber un peu avant de se tourner vers moi. Son expression changea radicalement.

Drago :

Elle pleurait et tremblait. Merci Merlin, j'étais arrivé à temps ! Quel idiot, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je connaissais Blaise.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et essuyai ses larmes avec mes pouces.

_ Tu ne dois pas pleurer à cause d'un salop pareil, lui dis-je. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle me sourit faiblement et se blottit contre moi. Je la serrai brièvement dans mes bras avant de déclarer :

_ Allons ailleurs, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous voie.

Et je l'entraînai dans mes appartements de préfet en chef, sachant que Granger ne rentrerait pas avant d'avoir écoulé toutes les larmes de son corps dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ensuite, elle irait sûrement se confier à la rouquine. Dans tous les cas, elle ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans ma chambre.

Je laissai donc Luce s'assoir sur le canapé du salon. Je m'agenouillai devant elle et saisis délicatement ses poignets meurtris entre mes doigts. Je fis disparaître les traces rouges d'un coup de baguette. Je pris ensuite son menton entre mes doigts et lui relevai la tête pour la regarder.

_ Tu sais que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à Blaise ?

_ Bien sûr, m'affirma-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Je lui souris.

Elle était belle, certes, mais elle n'avait pas le plus joli visage qui soit ni le plus beau corps qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et pourtant…C'était un tout : elle, sa personnalité, ses expressions. Elle était magnifique à sa façon, surtout en cet instant. Par conséquent, je ne pus que l'embrasser. D'un baiser tendre, presque chaste, pour ne pas la brusquer après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Mais elle n'était manifestement pas traumatisée car elle se colla à moi pour approfondir notre baiser, ce qui déclencha une réaction incontrôlée à un endroit précis de mon anatomie. Elle s'en rendit compte et s'écarta un peu en rougissant. Je souris devant sa gêne. Elle devenait étrangement timide dans ce genre de situations. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre qu'elle était vierge.

Je me relevai en l'entraînant avec moi et l'amenai jusqu'à ma chambre où je verrouillai la porte. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi. Une étrange lueur habitait son regard. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai passionnément. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La tension montait à mesure que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux. J'avais chaud, trop chaud. Elle commença à déboutonner fébrilement ma chemise et je m'empressai de l'aider. Elle admira un moment ma musculature en caressant mon torse du bout des doigts, me faisant frissonner. Puis, elle m'épata en déposant un léger baiser sur la marque qui tachait mon avant-bras. Elle avait fini par l'accepter.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou en défaisant la fermeture éclair de sa robe qui tomba par terre. Elle cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains dans un réflexe pudique car elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se détendit. Puis je posai les mains sur ses hanches tandis que mes lèvres se promenaient le long de son décolleté, jusqu'à ses seins. Je jouai avec ses tétons, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

De son côté, elle s'attaqua à mon pantalon qui valsa rapidement dans un coin de la pièce. Je la soulevai alors et la déposai sur mon lit, me plaçant au-dessus d'elle sans pour autant l'écraser.

Si mes gestes paraissaient experts et assurés, au fond, j'étais terrifié. Evidemment, j'avais déjà eu de nombreux rapports sexuels. Trop, peut-être, pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Mais avec elle, je me sentais novice. Sûrement parce que c'était le cas. A bien y repenser, c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour. Cette fois, je tenais à ma partenaire et je craignais de faire quelque chose qui la dérangerait. Elle semblait si fragile que j'avais peur de lui faire mal.

Oui, j'aimais Luce Buckitter. Comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Et, cette nuit-là, je lui transmis tout mon amour. Dans ses bras, je découvris la douceur, la tendresse et la passion.

Luce : 

J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Je lui faisais totalement confiance. J'avais l'impression que, tant qu'il serait là, rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Je me sentais enfin à ma place. Je me sentais femme.

C'est ainsi que je perdis ma virginité dans les bras de Drago Malfoy, comme tant d'autres avant moi. Sauf que, bien sûr, comme une idiote j'espérais être la dernière. Et j'ignorais alors à quel point, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais raison d'y croire.


	6. Chapter 6

Luce :

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avant mon amant et en profitai pour le regarder dormir. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un ange et, pour moi, il en était un.

Je savourais ce moment car je savais qu'il ne durerait pas. Le bal ayant fini tard, les élèves avaient la matinée pour dormir, mais l'après-midi la plupart rentreraient chez eux pour les vacances. Drago en ferait partie. En effet, il valait mieux éviter que le scandale de la dernière fois ne se reproduise.

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée de le voir repartir. Il allait encore me manquer atrocement. Je sortis de mes noires pensées en le sentant remuer.

_ Salut, me dit-il encore endormi.

_ Joyeux Noël Drago, répondis-je en souriant.

Mais lui ne sourit pas et ne répondit rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétai-je.

_ Rien. C'est juste…je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je ne fête jamais Noël.

J'étais abasourdie.

_ On ne t'a jamais souhaité « Joyeux Noël » ? demandai-je, interloquée.

Il fit non de la tête.

_ Tu ne reçois jamais de cadeaux ?

_ Non, répondit-il simplement. A moins que tu considères un doloris comme tel. Dans ce cas-là, je suis servi.

_ Ni pour ton anniversaire ? l'interrogeai-je en grimaçant à sa remarque.

_ On ne fête pas non plus mon anniversaire. Je sais que j'ai dix-sept ans, c'est tout. Ca me suffit.

Plus j'en apprenais sur sa vie, plus je me rendais compte à quel point son existence était triste.

_ En fait, on ne fait jamais de fêtes, reprit-il, perdu dans ses pensées. On organise juste un dîner une fois par an avec tous les partisans de Voldemort pour célébrer l'anniversaire de son retour.

_ Tu n'as jamais eu de cadeaux, répétai-je toujours en état de choc.

_ Considères ce que tu m'as donné cette nuit comme tel. C'est bien plus que tout ce que j'ai jamais espéré. Et c'est un très joli cadeau fort agréable, ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

_ Tu as de la chance, finalement. Tu n'es même pas obligé d'attendre ton anniversaire pour l'avoir à nouveau, souris-je à mon tour en l'embrassant.

Il se replaça alors au-dessus de moi sans cesser de m'embrasser et parcourut mon corps de ses mains chaudes. Il était brûlant, tout à coup. Ou était-ce moi ? Malgré cette chaleur soudaine, je collai mon corps nu au sien et nous reprîmes notre activité là où nous l'avions laissée cette nuit.

Je devais admettre que les rumeurs circulant dans le château à son sujet étaient vraies. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour envoyer une fille au septième ciel…

L'expérience, sûrement. Peut-être qu'un jour je saurai faire de même pour lui. Je stoppai là ce genre de pensées. C'était Drago, il valait mieux éviter de faire des plans à long terme avec lui. J'aurais aimé être aussi importante à ses yeux qu'il l'était pour moi, au point qu'il ne m'abandonne jamais.

Il était ma bouée de sauvetage. Celle qui m'avait empêché de sombrer après la mort de mes parents, quand mes amis en étaient incapables. J'étais dépendante de lui, maintenant.

Etrange sentiment que l'amour. C'était à la fois merveilleux et monstrueux. J'aurais voulu lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais j'avais trop peur de le faire fuir. Drago était indépendant, pas du genre à s'encombrer d'un boulet. Car qu'est-ce que j'étais, sinon ça ? Je n'étais qu'une moldue, je n'avais rien à lui offrir. Il pouvait avoir tellement mieux ailleurs.

Pourtant, il était là. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour le mériter ? Moi, la petite moldue de rien du tout, j'avais su apprivoiser le prince des sang-pur.

J'aurais dû m'en réjouir. Et je l'aurais fait, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais je n'étais pas naïve. Derrière ces fêtes et ces bals, une guerre se préparait. Tout le monde le savait. La plus grande bataille de toute l'histoire sorcière.

Si Harry échouait, notre histoire à Drago et moi n'aurait pas sa place dans le monde qui adviendrait. C'était voué à l'échec. Mais une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Et si Harry parvenait à tuer Voldemort ? Pourrions-nous nous montrer au grand jour, à supposer que notre couple tienne le coup.

Une question me tortura alors l'esprit : étions-nous seulement un couple ? Après tout, nous avions juste passé une nuit ensemble. Son attitude pouvait-elle me laisser espérer quoi que ce soit ?

Drago :

Je l'embrassai tendrement une dernière fois avant de disparaître à nouveau pour dix jours. Ca me faisait si mal de la quitter. J'avais l'impression qu'on creusait un trou à coups de pelle dans ma poitrine. Et je détestais cette lueur triste dans ses yeux.

C'était presque inquiétant la façon dont la moindre de ses humeurs m'affectait. Quand elle allait mal j'avais envie de me défenestrer, quand elle était heureuse j'étais prêt à danser la gigue.

Son image ancrée dans ma tête, je transplanai jusqu'au manoir où mes chers parents et toute la clique m'attendaient. Joyeuses vacances en perspective. Encore !

Luce : 

Les jours passèrent, interminables. Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Je pensais à lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J'en rêvais la nuit, le jour je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. Pensait-il à moi, lui aussi ?

Comment une personne pouvait-elle manquer à ce point à quelqu'un ?

Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je le voie, que je le touche. J'avais besoin de l'entendre me dire que tout irait bien, car la guerre approchait à grands pas et m'effrayait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Chaque camp rassemblait ses alliés et Harry s'était enfin débarrassé de tous les horcruxes possibles. Il ne restait plus que Nagini, l'affreux serpent géant qui ne quittait jamais son maître.

Mon estomac se nouait à chaque fois que je pensais à l'affrontement à venir. Et si Drago se faisait tuer ? Il avait beau être puissant, s'il décidait de se retourner contre les mangemorts - ce que j'espérais de tout cœur - son père et sa tante prendraient un malin plaisir à lui faire payer son hérésie. Je déglutis difficilement à cette idée.

J'avais décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments à la Saint Valentin, mais serions-nous toujours en vie à ce moment-là ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Le seul espoir que j'avais, pour l'instant, était que son retour de vacances ne ressemble pas à celui de la Toussaint. Et ça, j'allais bientôt le savoir…

Il revint, comme tous les élèves qui étaient partis, pour le premier jour de cours de l'année. Je fus rassurée en constant qu'il ne m'ignorait pas, cette fois. Mais il tirait royalement la tronche et semblait plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Que s'était-il encore passé ?

Je remarquai également, au cours de la journée, une chose qui me contraria fortement. Pansy le collait encore plus qu'à son habitude. En réalité, elle ne le lâcha pas de la journée, usant du « Drakichou » par ci et de « Mon Dragounet » par là. Elle se comportait de manière étrangement possessive avec lui. Cela m'agaça au plus haut point, mais je n'étais pas la seule.

Le visage de Drago était tendu à l'extrême, au comble de l'irritation, et je le voyais trembler de colère à chaque fois qu'elle lui sautait dessus en essayant de l'embrasser par tous les moyens. Il en avait tellement marre qu'à la fin de la journée il péta un plomb : il l'envoya bouler violemment en lui hurlant dessus, lui causant une humiliation publique. Mais je ne ressentis bizarrement aucune pitié pour elle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cette garce ? C'était mon homme qu'elle tripotait ! Bon d'accord, Drago n'était pas à moi, mais elle ne voyait donc pas qu'elle l'exaspérait ? Même un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte !

Le soir, j'attendis mon amant sur notre alcôve pour lui demander des explications. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il me prit la main et m'entraîna sans un mot jusqu'à la salle-sur-demande.

Quand je vis la pièce uniquement meublée d'un grand lit, je saisis ses intentions et ne rechignai pas. Il m'avait trop manqué ! Et puis, avez-vous déjà entendu parler des confidences sur l'oreiller ? Nous fîmes donc sauvagement l'amour, comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois mon corps nu blotti contre le sien et nos doigts entrelacés que je me décidai à poser la question qui me turlupinait depuis le matin :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Pansy ?

_ Tu étais vraiment obligée de gâcher ce moment ? se plaignit Drago.

Je ne relevai pas, feignant ne rien avoir entendu, et attendis la suite :

_ Mes parents veulent que je l'épouse, lâcha-t-il comme si les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

_ Quoi ? m'écriai-je en me redressant pour mieux le regarder.

Non, il ne plaisantait pas.

_ Ils estiment qu'elle est parfaite pour moi. « Elle est jolie, distinguée, de sang-pur et noble, et vous vous connaissez depuis toujours », cita-t-il en imitant très mal la voix de sa mère.

_ Et, vu le comportement de Pansy, elle est au courant, affirmai-je.

_ C'est que…mes parents ont invité les siens pendant les vacances et ils ont conclu leur « marché ». Le mariage est prévu pour début juillet et ma mère est déjà partie dans les préparatifs. Ce qui explique que Pansy soit persuadée que je lui appartiens, concéda-t-il, dégoûté.

_ Déjà ! m'horrifiai-je avant d'ajouter : le marché ?

_ Oui, le marché, souffla Drago. Pansy Parkinson s'engage à donner au moins un héritier mâle de sang-pur à la lignée des Malfoys.

J'étais estomaquée. Dans quel monde et à quelle époque vivions-nous ? Si cette face de pékinois voulait me prendre l'homme de ma vie, elle devrait me passer sur le corps. Je ne la laisserai pas me l'enlever !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demandai-je.

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse ? répondit mon beau blond d'un air abattu.

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas épouser cette peste ! Si ? m'inquiétai-je.

_ Bien sûr que non, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je peux à peine la supporter ! Quoique ça pourrait être amusant, tu serais ma maîtresse, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

_ Ca ne me fait pas rire, Drago, rétorquai-je en lui tournant le dos.

Il se colla alors à moi et m'encercla de ses bras puissants. Je sentis son cœur battre contre mon omoplate. Il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule, puis déclara :

_ Moi non plus. Mais de toute façon, le combat final aura eu lieu d'ici là. Tout dépendra de son issue. Mon plus gros souci, pour l'instant, est donc que tu restes en vie.

J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule. Il tenait un peu à moi alors ?


	7. Chapter 7

Drago :

Les jours et les semaines passaient et, malgré la sérénité apparente, la tension montait. Tout le monde tentait vainement de se préparer psychologiquement à la guerre. A la mort.

Je me trouvais dans une position de plus en plus délicate. J'avais officieusement décidé de rejoindre le bon camp, celui des gentils, celui de la fille que j'aimais. Mais je n'en avais rien dit à personne, pas même à Luce. Il ne fallait pas que ça se sache ou j'étais mort. Je m'étais contenté d'aller voir Dumbledor dans son bureau pour lui raconter tout ce que je savais, si ça pouvait aider. Et j'en savais beaucoup. Pas étonnant, en vivant sous le même toit que Voldemort lui-même. Je savais notamment où, quand et comment le camp adverse comptait attaquer.

A présent, j'étais exactement comme mon parrain, Severus Rogue. Je jouais un double jeu, au nom du Bien. Je le faisais surtout pour Luce, pour nous. Mais j'avoue que je me sentais un peu mieux depuis que j'avais pris cette décision. J'arrivais presque à me regarder dans une glace, c'est vous dire. Et j'attendais impatiemment le moment où je me retrouverais face à mon enfoiré de père. J'avais quelques comptes à régler avec lui.

En attendant l'instant fatidique, je profitais le plus possible de mes moments avec Luce. J'étais déçu quand elle me délaissait pour aller voir ses amis, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas l'en empêcher. Ca me faisait seulement mal de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à occuper son cœur quand, pour moi, il n'y avait qu'elle.

Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver dans la salle-sur-demande. C'était plus discret que dans ma chambre et moins risqué que sur notre alcôve. Tous les soirs, je lui faisais l'amour comme si ça devait être la dernière fois. J'ancrais la douceur et la saveur de sa peau dans ma tête. Je gravais la moindre de ses courbes dans ma mémoire. Je ne devais rien oublier, jamais. Je ne me lassais pas de respirer le parfum exquis de ses cheveux et de fixer ses yeux émeraude.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, car jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à lui dire adieu. Et jamais je ne m'en relèverais, je le savais.

Luce : 

A chaque fois que je le voyais, je ne pouvais plus le quitter des yeux. Bien que je refusais de penser à cette éventualité, j'enregistrais tout dans un coin de mon cerveau, au cas où.

Son regard d'acier, qui était tout sauf froid quand il se posait sur moi. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Les traits fins de son joli visage. Son sourire trop rare. Son corps d'athlète qui n'avait plus de secrets pour moi.

J'aimais tout chez lui, vraiment tout. J'étais loin d'être la seule, vous vous en doutez. Mais moi, je n'avais pas besoin de le harceler à longueur de journées pour qu'il me donne tout ça. Et je partageais des choses avec lui dont toutes les Pansy Parkinson du monde entier n'oseraient rêver.

Les réunions de l'Ordre se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Nous établissions des plans, mettions des techniques au point. Chacun de nous aurait une mission précise à accomplir avant de se jeter dans le corps à corps contre les partisans du Mage Noir.

Même moi. On avait réussi me dégoter une action qui ne nécessiterait aucun pouvoir magique, mais qui serait de la plus haute importance : je me chargerai d'éliminer le serpent. C'était dangereux, comme toute chose en temps de guerre, mais je savais que j'en étais capable. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était un crochet du basilic qui gisait au fond de la Chambre des Secrets. Seul son venin pouvait détruire un horcruxe.

Il me faudrait juste un accompagnateur pour pénétrer dans la chambre car, évidemment, je ne parlais pas un traître mot de fourchelangue. Albus m'en avait trouvé un, mais il refusait catégoriquement de dire à qui que ce soit de qui il s'agissait. Ce vieillard sénile - je plaisante, bien entendu, quoique - pouvait être têtu quand il voulait.

Drago :

J'avais été outré en apprenant que Luce devrait tuer Nagini. C'était bien trop dangereux ! Mais je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire. Et puis Dumbledor m'avait demandé de l'escorter. Ca m'avait un peu rassuré. Je passerai mes derniers moments avec elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Car, oui, j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir. Et ça ne m'effrayait pas parce que, quoi que puissent dire les gens, je mourrais en héros, du bon côté de la barrière. Pour un monde meilleur, pour Luce, grâce à qui j'avais finalement connu le bonheur.

En parlant d'elle, et pour en revenir à ma mission, j'avais décelé un sourire malicieux sur les traits ridés du vieil homme lorsqu'il m'avait donné ses instructions. Il savait. Pour Luce et moi. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il était toujours au courant de tout. Et il n'avait pas paru étonné le moins du monde la première fois que j'étais allé le voir dans son bureau. Je pense que c'est la raison qui l'avait poussé à me choisir. Il nous offrait l'occasion d'être ensemble jusqu'au bout.

Peut-être que je l'aimais bien, finalement, ce vieux fou.

Mais n'oublions pas l'objectif principal. Il ne m'aurait pas chargé de cette mission si je ne parlais pas fourchelangue. Presque tous les mangemorts le parlaient, c'était une règle. Mes parents me l'avaient enseigné dès que je m'étais révélé apte à parler. On peut dire que j'étais bilingue. Mais je ne sais pas si cette langue est très utile dans le monde du travail, à moins d'être animalier dans un vivarium. En tout cas, elle est plutôt mal vue. La seule personne qui peut la parler sans être fichée « magie noire », c'est Potter.

Luce :

Ca y'est, à la mi-février, le jour fatidique arriva. Voldemort et ses partisans étaient plantés devant le château dont ils s'employaient à faire tomber les défenses magiques.

Nous étions prêts. Chacun était à son poste, aux aguets. Nous savions que les résistances de Poudlard ne tiendraient pas longtemps, il fallait faire vite.

C'est pourquoi j'attendais impatiemment mon « accompagnateur » dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pour pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je retins difficilement un hoquet de surprise en voyant débouler…

_ Drago ?

Mais bien sûr, c'était tellement évident ! Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Dumbledor n'avait rien voulu dire. Les autres n'auraient pas compris et Ron et Harry se seraient fait une joie de l'étriper.

Il sourit devant mon air éberlué.

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et lui sautai dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme si je ne l'avais plus vu depuis une éternité. Après tout, je ne le verrais peut-être plus pendant une éternité. Non, je ne voulais même pas y penser. C'était inenvisageable.

Il me reposa délicatement à terre après m'avoir rendu mon baiser et déclara :

_ Le temps presse.

Sur ces mots, il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans les méandres du château.

Drago :

Au bout d'un nombre incalculable de portes et autant de mots en fourchelangue, nous arrivâmes enfin devant le squelette du basilic qui avait semé la terreur dans Poudlard quelques années plus tôt. Je m'écartai alors de Luce - dont je n'avais pas lâché la main depuis tout à l'heure - pour attraper un crochet que je luis tendis.

_ Ne te blesses surtout pas avec, tu en mourrais dans la minute, l'avertis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par la peur.

Puis, nous refîmes tout le chemin dans le sens inverse. Les mangemorts devaient être entrés dans le château, depuis le temps. Arrivés à la sortie, je la fixai intensément. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Je ne reverrais sans doute jamais ses beaux yeux verts.

_ Ne te fais pas tuer, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Son baiser fut rapide, mais passionné. Il avait un atroce goût d'adieu que je détestai.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons, à contrecœur, et je la suivis. En effet, ma mission ne s'achevait pas là. Il fallait maintenant que je l'escorte jusqu'à Nagini car, si elle se faisait attaquer, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Je grimaçai à cette idée. Sa survie ne dépendait à présent que de moi, et je mourrais s'il le fallait, mais je jure qu'elle vivrait.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry : 

Voldemort et ses partisans avaient réussi à éliminer les défenses magiques de Poudlard et se répandaient dans toute l'école à une vitesse inquiétante. Je cherchais donc mon ennemi en tuant tous les mangemorts et créatures malsaines qui croisaient ma route.

J'espérais que Luce n'aurait pas trop de mal à trouver Nagini et à le tuer car je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps face au Mage Noir.

Je me repassais en boucle dans ma tête les dernières instructions de Dumbledor : « ne faîtes rien à Drago Malfoy si vous le voyez ». Ron et moi nous étions révulsés. Pourquoi cherchait-il à protéger cet abruti ? C'était un mangemort, j'en étais sûr, alors pourquoi ?

Moi qui avais toujours soutenu que Dumbledor savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, je commençai sérieusement à en douter. Finalement, comme tant de gens le prétendaient, il était peut-être fou.

C'est au détour d'un couloir que je sentis que j'allais bientôt avoir ma réponse. En effet, j'aperçus Luce, brandissant le crochet du basilic…Malfoy sur ses talons. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui « l'accompagnateur » ! Mais en le voyant la couver d'un regard plus que protecteur, je compris.

Non, c'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Malfoy ne pouvait pas ressentir ça, surtout pas pour une moldue. Non, je n'y croyais pas. Il était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, à part lui-même bien sûr.

Luce :

Drago et moi courions depuis un bout de temps maintenant, sans parvenir à trouver le serpent. Je commençais à fatiguer, je n'avais pas l'entraînement physique de Drago. Mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter, jamais.

Je me figeai quand un sort passa à quelques millimètres de ma tête. Je me retournai et vis que Drago était aux prises avec mon agresseur, une créature des plus répugnantes que je n'aurais su identifier.

_ Cours, ne t'arrête pas ! hurla-t-il à mon intention.

J'obéis sans réfléchir, espérant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain, je me stoppai net en haut d'un escalier en apercevant le reptile, quelques marches plus bas. Il était seul. Je compris donc que son maître était occupé avec Harry. Je devais me dépêcher avant que ce dernier ne se fasse tuer. Si le serpent mourait, Voldemort le sentirait et ça l'affaiblirait. Ca serait l'occasion rêvée pour Harry d'en finir.

Je me concentrai sur mon adversaire, plus résignée que jamais. L'avenir du monde entier était, en partie, entre mes mains. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Je descendis les marches qui me séparaient de Nagini, prenant garde à conserver une certaine distance de sécurité, histoire de ne pas me faire massacrer sur le champ. J'étais seule et toute son attention de prédateur était focalisée sur moi, ça ne s'annonçait pas facile.

Tout à coup, il me fonça dessus sans prévenir et j'esquivai son attaque mortelle de justesse. Seulement, il m'avait déstabilisée et je crus que j'allais dévaler l'escalier la tête la première lorsqu'une main attrapa mon bras et me tira en arrière avec une force impressionnante. Je me retrouvai plaquée contre le corps de Drago dans un soupir de soulagement. Autant parce qu'il venait sans doute de me sauver la vie que parce que lui était toujours vivant. Je l'examinai rapidement, mais ne vis aucune blessure apparente. Juste quelques égratignures.

Il entreprit alors d'attirer l'attention du serpent pour me permettre de l'atteindre par surprise. Son plan fonctionna à merveille : quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le reptile s'apprêtait à attaquer mon homme, je me jetai sur lui et enfonçai le crochet dans l'arrière de son crâne avec un craquement dégoûtant. Il s'écroula au sol avant de disparaître dans une nuée de cendres.

Drago et moi retînmes notre respiration dans l'attente d'une réaction, à l'extérieur, qui nous annoncerait la mort du Mage Noir. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, des exclamations en tous genres retentirent. Nous fonçâmes vers leur provenance et débouchâmes sur la cour du château que nous ne connaissions que trop bien. Voldemort se volatilisa sous nos yeux, devant un Harry exténué et salement amoché. Ginny se précipita vers lui, suivie de près par son frère qui tenait Hermione par la main. Je souris à cette vision. Ils étaient tous vivants et Ron avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Je m'approchai, mais stoppai ma marche quand un cri de rage retentit. Les mangemorts encore en vie fulminaient et une Bellatrix Lestrange encore plus folle à lier qu'à l'ordinaire fonçait sur moi, baguette en avant :

_ Comment la moldue peut-elle être encore en vie ? Elle aurait dû être la première à mourir ! hurla-t-elle. Qui a osé la protéger, au péril de sa propre vie qui plus est ?

Des exclamations d'horreur s'élevèrent lorsqu'elle pointa dangereusement sa baguette sur moi :

_ Endoloris !

J'attendis que le sort me frappe et que je cède sous la torture, mais rien ne vint. Un corps se jeta devant moi et réceptionna le sortilège à ma place. Drago s'écroula par terre en se tordant de douleur. Sous la surprise, Bellatrix lâcha sa baguette et un air horrifié se peignit sur son visage.

_ Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle pendant qu'il se relevait.

Tout le monde observait le blond, sidéré. Lui fixait sa tante avec haine et colère. Son père émergea de l'assemblée pour se planter devant son fils. Il était furieux, à tel point que je craignis qu'il ne le tue immédiatement. Mais il n'en fit rien :

_ Depuis quand un Malfoy protège-t-il une moldue ? Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu nous fais honte ! cracha-t-il, dégoûté, avant de pointer sa baguette sur Drago :

_ Rumpere, articula-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

La jambe droite de Drago céda dans un craquement sinistre et il dut s'accroupir, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer un cri. Lucius émit un petit rire satisfait et diabolique qui me glaça le sang. Drago leva un regard indéchiffrable vers lui avant de hurler avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son père, baguette levée :

_ Sectum sempra !

Lucius tomba lourdement à terre, en sang. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là. Je lus dans les yeux de mon amant qu'il se vengeait pour toutes les années de souffrance qu'il avait endurées. Son père allait agoniser pendant un moment.

_ Drago, qu'as-tu fait ? s'horrifia sa mère, Narcissa.

Pour toute réponse, il lui jeta un regard peu amène en tentant de se relever.

Je l'aidai et il s'appuya sur moi pour ne pas tomber. Toute la foule arborait une mine incrédule. Toute…sauf Albus et Minerva qui avaient tout compris depuis un moment déjà, je crois.

_ Comment oses-tu poser tes mains sales sur mon neveu ? s'irrita Bellatrix.

Je ne lui accordai pas un regard et commençai à m'éloigner en soutenant Drago qui boitait comme il pouvait, quand les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite retinrent toute mon attention :

_ Avada kedavra !

Ne jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Et là, ce fut comme si le temps était passé en mode « ralenti ». Pourtant personne n'eut le temps de réagir, pas même Albus ou Severus.

Des cris terrifiés retentirent dans l'assemblée tandis que je me retournai vivement, entraînant Drago avec moi. Le jet de lumière verte allait m'atteindre en pleine poitrine. J'allais mourir, j'en étais certaine. Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Je crus perdre l'homme de ma vie lorsque celui-ci nous projeta tous les deux vers le sol. Je m'étalai de tout mon long, Drago à mes côtés. La différence, c'est qu'il tremblait fortement alors que j'étais intacte.

_ Tu as tué mon fils, Bella ! s'insurgea Narcissa.

_ C'est de sa faute ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'interposerait, rétorqua sa sœur.

Pas la moindre note de remords ne perçait dans sa voix. Quant à moi, je me jetai sur Drago. Contre toute attente, il était encore vivant, mais pas pour longtemps.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? criai-je. C'était stupide ! Mais pourquoi ? continuai-je, les larmes me brouillant la vue.

_ Parce que je t'aime.

Drago :

Ca y'est, je lui avais dit. Et quel timing ! Nous étions le quatorze février.

_ Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, lui dis-je donc, ma respiration se faisant de plus en plus difficile.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et fondit en larmes.

_ Je t'aime, Drago, me répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Maintenant, je pouvais mourir en paix. J'étais un héros et elle m'aimait. Que demander de plus ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'étais-je toujours pas mort ? Le sort m'avait bien touché, non ? J'entendis Dumbledor poser exactement les mêmes questions à Severus.

_ Ca lui a seulement effleuré le bout des doigts, expliqua celui-ci. Mais il va mourir si on ne fait rien, et très vite.

Sur ces mots, je le vis partir en direction de ce que je supposai être les cachots. Il allait chercher de quoi essayer de me guérir, si c'était possible. Oui, n'oubliez pas qu'il a été le maître des potions pendant des années.

J'avais mal, si mal. A la main surtout, puisque c'était là que j'avais été touché, mais je sentais la douleur se répandre vivement dans mon corps entier. J'aurais aimé que ça s'arrête, qu'on m'achève. Mais ma douleur n'était rien comparée à la sienne. Luce ne cessait de répéter « ne me laisse pas » entre deux sanglots.

_ Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie, souffla-t-elle encore, sa voix faiblissant de plus en plus.

J'étais incapable de lui répondre. Les secousses qui agitaient mon corps se faisaient de plus en plus violentes. Je crois bien que je convulsais. J'aurais voulu en finir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit de la quitter, pas comme ça. Et je ne le souhaitais pas. Je voulais rester avec elle et vieillir à ses côtés, je le savais à présent. J'en étais sûr. Je nous imaginais élever nos enfants de sang-mêlé, qui n'en seraient que plus beaux, dans une maison chaleureuse. Surtout pas dans un manoir sombre. Mes enfants n'auraient pas la même vie que moi, j'en faisais le serment devant Salazar.

Je m'en voulais. Décidément, j'avais le don pour la faire pleurer. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Hermione :

Les derniers mangemorts avaient fui ou s'étaient fait arrêter. Lucius Malfoy avait fini par succomber aux blessures que lui avait infligées son fils. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour de ce dernier.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il était en train de mourir pour avoir sauvé une moldue ! Et ma cousine était agenouillée près de lui, effondrée. Par Merlin, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Comment était-ce possible ? Où était passé le Drago Malfoy arrogant et méprisant que nous connaissions tous ?

Et le pire c'est qu'elle lui avait répondu la même chose ! Qui pouvait être assez fou pour tomber amoureux d'un Malfoy ?

Minerva prit les choses en main en ordonnant :

_ Laissez-le respirer, aller, oust ! Occupez-vous des blessés et…rassemblez les corps dans la grande salle.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Rogue se pointa, une fiole à la main. Il avait visiblement trouvé un remède pour Malfoy. Et, bien que celui-ci soit mon pire ennemi depuis des années, je me surpris à espérer que ça marche. L'air abattu de Luce était insupportable.

Seuls Dumbledor, Rogue et Luce restèrent au chevet de Malfoy. Je partis en direction du château avec Ron, Harry et Ginny après avoir jeté un dernier regard à ma cousine pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait une syncope en réponse aux paroles de Rogue :

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, mais c'est déjà un miracle, étant données les circonstances. Le sortilège aurait dû le tuer sur le coup. Alors maintenant, soit ça le sauve, soit ça l'achève. Ecourter son agonie ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, d'ailleurs.

Luce : 

Je manquai de m'étrangler. Severus voulait ma mort ou quoi ?

_ Le tact, tu connais ? Tu es d'une délicatesse ! lui répliquai-je, trop angoissée pour me mettre en colère.

_ Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je te donne de faux espoirs ? Ca serait encore plus ingrat de ma part, Luce. Car, je ne vais pas te le cacher, il a très peu de chances de survivre.

Le regard inquiet d'Albus ne me rassura pas plus que ces mots. Drago ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant que je savais qu'il m'aimait.

Drago :

Je commençais à me déconnecter du monde qui m'entourait. J'avais eu du mal à suivre la conversation. Ce que j'avais bien compris, c'est que j'avais toutes les chances de mourir.

Severus se pencha vers moi et me fit avaler le contenu du flacon dans sa totalité. C'était visqueux et dégoûtant. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit mon dernier souvenir de la vie. Je jetai donc un regard à Luce et la dernière chose que je vis fut son visage anxieux, ses yeux verts embués de larmes.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Luce :

Severus fit léviter le corps inanimé de Drago jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Albus et moi le suivîmes. Au passage, j'évitai soigneusement de risquer un œil vers la grande salle. Je ne tenais pas à savoir qui était mort, pas tout de suite. L'état critique de mon homme me suffisait amplement. Pour l'instant, je me fichais de tout le reste. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je me résignai à quitter le chevet de Drago - qui n'avait encore montré aucune amélioration mais qui, au moins, était toujours vivant - pour me rendre dans la grande salle.

Je me sentis étrangement soulagée en passant les lourdes portes. Bien sûr, il y avait des morts. Mais pas autant pas autant que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, et pas parmi les personnes qui m'étaient le plus chères.

De nombreux membres de l'Ordre avaient péri, notamment Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin. Ca me fit de la peine de voir ça. Harry aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Rémus était tout ce qui lui restait de la génération de ses parents et de Sirius. Il nous manquerait énormément. Tout le monde aimait beaucoup le lycanthrope. Et qui allait s'occuper de leur bébé ? Harry, en tant que parrain ?

J'aperçus, plus loin, les Weasleys rassemblés autour d'un corps. Je m'approchai et distinguai les traits de Percy. Comment pouvait-on mourir aussi jeune ? Je les pris tous dans mes bras avant de faire demi-tour. Je vis Neville, salement amoché, se faire soigner dans un coin de la pièce, Luna à ses côtés.

Cette guerre avait au moins un bon côté : elle aura permis à tous ces nouveaux couples de se former et de vivre dans un monde meilleur où ils n'auraient pas besoin de se cacher pour s'aimer. Vous devinez, bien sûr, à qui je fais référence…

Je retournai à l'infirmerie où je trouvai Dumbledor, Severus et Pomfresh en grande discussion sur le cas de Drago.

_ Je suppose que la potion a marché puisqu'il est toujours parmi nous, enfin d'une certaine façon, dit Albus.

_ Elle l'a empêché de mourir, c'est certain, confirma Severus.

_ Je lui ai administré une potion pour ressouder l'os de sa jambe, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je pense que c'est à lui maintenant de décider s'il veut ou non se réveiller, termina Pomfresh.

Puis, ils se rendirent compte de ma présence et partirent chacun de leur côté sans rien ajouter.

Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté du lit et lui pris la main. Il était torse nu, ce qui laissai clairement apparaître la tache sur son avant-bras. Je caressai du doigt la marque que j'avais appris à aimer. Elle n'était plus d'un noir luisant, mais d'un gris terne. Mais elle était toujours là, à jamais gravée dans sa chair. Eternelle preuve du monstre qu'il avait été aux yeux de tous. Mais moi, je savais qu'il n'était pas cet homme-là. Au fond de lui, Drago n'avait jamais été un mangemort.

Comme quoi, maintenant vous saurez qu'il ne faut pas mettre tous les Malfoys dans le même sac. Lucius était mort en idiot, Narcissa s'était enfuie comme une lâche, mais leur fils était et resterait à jamais un héros. A présent, tout le monde était forcé de l'admettre, même les plus réticents. Moi, je l'avais toujours su.

L'ironie de l'histoire, me direz-vous. Il avait fallu qu'une moldue débarque dans le monde sorcier pour leur ouvrir les yeux à tous, à commencer par lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Luce :

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, sans que Drago ne donne le moindre signe de changement. Les blessés étaient guéris, les morts avaient été majestueusement enterrés, les endroits du château détruits pendant le combat avaient été reconstruits. Pour couronner le tout, le printemps commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Oui, tout aurait pu être parfait. Mais rien ne l'était. Premièrement car tout le monde était en deuil, deuxièmement parce que l'homme de ma vie refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses beaux yeux perle dans lesquels j'avais pris l'habitude de me perdre. Nos contacts oculaires me manquaient. Ses sourires et son rire me manquaient. Nos soirées sur notre alcôve ou dans la salle-sur-demande me manquaient.

Il me manquait. Sans lui, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. J'errais comme une âme en peine dans l'école. On aurait presque pu m'y compter parmi les fantômes. Ca, tout le monde devait s'en être aperçu car quasiment plus personne ne me parlait, n'osant pas perturber ma léthargie. Jusqu'au jour où Hermione dépassa les bornes.

Hermione :

_ Dis Luce, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Je m'étais enfin décidée à mettre le sujet sur le tapis, au risque que cette conversation s'envenime. Il fallait que je comprenne.

_ Oui, répondit ma cousine dans un souffle.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Je veux dire, c'est Malfoy ! C'est un mangemort, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

_ Je rêve Hermione, es-tu complètement aveugle ? Il m'a sauvé la vie, il a tout fait pour me protéger. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un mangemort aurait fait ça ? s'emporta-t-elle à raison.

_ Mais il a la marque et…comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de lui avant ça ? Par Marlin, c'est Drago Malfoy ! répétai-je.

_ Justement, oui, c'est Drago. Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Elle reprit :

_ Tu ne le connais pas, Hermione. Tout ce que tu vois chez lui, c'est ce qu'il veut bien montrer. Il est loin d'avoir eu la vie d'enfant gâté que vous imaginez tous. Tu es la première à dire que son père était un monstre, mais crois-tu qu'il ne le sait pas ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a enduré depuis sa naissance ! Pour te situer, la vie de Harry est un rêve à côté de la sienne, m'asséna-t-elle.

_ Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'il te dit ? contrai-je, consciente que je ne faisais qu'aggraver les choses.

Mais il fallait que je la pousse à bout, qu'elle réagisse. Elle devait à nouveau ressentir quelque chose, je ne supportais plus de la voir comme ça.

_ Merde Hermione, tu ne comprends donc rien ? Je croyais que tu étais intelligente !

Vexée, j'attendis la suite. Je l'avais cherchée, celle-là.

_ Tu penses qu'il a choisi de devenir mangemort ? Mais il n'a jamais pu décider de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie ! Ils ne lui ont pas laissé le choix, il a été élevé pour ça. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est comme ça ? S'il ne s'attache personne et qu'il a passé son temps à te traiter de sang-de-bourbe, c'est parce qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre. On lui a appris à détester tout ce qui n'est pas de sang pur depuis son plus jeune âge. Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il ne connait rien d'autre que la haine et la violence ? Ce qui s'est passé entre son père et lui n'était pas assez explicite pour toi ? S'il est aussi désagréable avec les gens, c'est pour se protéger. Personne ne l'a jamais aimé, personne ne s'est intéressé à lui. Tout le monde l'a immédiatement rangé dans la catégorie « Malfoy » sans chercher plus loin, vous les premiers. Et tu te demandes pourquoi il est aussi méprisant ! Vous l'avez détesté pour son nom et il vous l'a rendu, c'est tout. Et puis, il n'avait pas le choix. Fraterniser avec l'ennemi, c'était la mort assurée, pour lui.

Son monologue m'avait coupé le souffle. Elle venait de vider son sac, des mois de combat intérieur, et ça faisait mal. Pour nous, s'entend. Je réalisais à quel point nous avions été stupides.

_ Mais…pourquoi toi ? réussis-je à articuler.

_ J'ai été la seule à ne pas le juger. Malgré tout ce que vous m'aviez raconté, je voulais me faire ma propre opinion. Et il était là quand j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un.

_ Pas moi ? m'offusquai-je.

_ J'avais besoin d'un œil neuf, d'un point de vue extérieur. Bref, nous avons beaucoup parlé et nous sommes devenus très complices.

_ C'est avec toi qu'il passait toutes ces soirées ! compris-je.

Comment avais-je pu ne rien voir ? Pour la simple raison que, comme elle l'avait dit, cette option m'avait semblée absolument inenvisageable. J'étais restée coincée dans une vision aveuglée par la haine et la colère. Elle continua :

_ Je me suis contentée de l'écouter, mais c'est bien plus que ce que personne n'avait jamais fait pour lui. Aucun de vous ne s'est donné la peine de regarder derrière son masque impassible, et pourtant ça vaut le coup. Je l'ai vu sourire, je l'ai entendu rire et c'était merveilleux. Oui, c'est possible, ajouta-t-elle devant ma mine circonspecte.

_ Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? l'interrogeai-je.

_ Tu oses me le demander ? Comment crois-tu que vous auriez réagi ? Vous auriez hurlé au scandale et vous m'auriez interdit de le voir, mais je ne peux pas me passer de lui ! Et si la nouvelle s'était répandue, nous serions morts.

Je réfléchis un moment, tentant de me persuader que j'aurais réagis de manière plus sage, mais je savais que c'était faux. Elle avait raison, et nous n'avions aucune excuse.

_ As-tu couché avec lui ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher, de but en blanc.

_ Hermione !

_ Quoi ? Tu sais comment il est avec les filles ! me défendis-je.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, puis lança :

_ Ca ne te regarde pas.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui, conclus-je avant de m'étrangler. Tu as donné ta virginité à ce salop ?

_ Vas-y, gueule-le encore plus fort ! As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? s'exaspéra Luce.

_ Oui, excuse-moi. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à considérer Malfoy comme un saint, raillai-je.

Les jumeaux pouffèrent. En effet, ai-je oublié de préciser que cette conversation s'était déroulée au beau milieu d'un repas dans la grande salle ? Par conséquent, tout le monde nous avait entendues, ou plutôt écoutées attentivement. Et tous les Weasleys étaient là car les cours n'avaient pas encore repris donc les familles étaient restées à Poudlard.

Ma cousine quitta la table des gryffondors et disparut dans les couloirs. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner où elle se rendait.

Luce : 

Depuis plus de deux semaines, je passais tout mon temps à l'infirmerie. Drago allait mieux, il s'était complètement rétabli et sa jambe était guérie. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Les paroles de Pomfresh trottaient dans ma tête. N'étais-je pas une raison suffisante pour que Monsieur daigne se réveiller ? Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

_ Réveille-toi ! hurlai-je à l'intention de Drago.

J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il me réponde ; un signe ; n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne vint. Les larmes me brûlèrent les yeux et je sortis en courant.

Mes pieds me conduisirent machinalement à notre alcôve où je m'effondrai, en pleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix stridente de l'infirmière retentit, me faisant sursauter :

_ Monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous retourner vous coucher ! Vous allez attraper la mort !

Je fis volte-face. Il était là, dehors, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama. Gris, comme la tache sur son avant-bras. Une tache que j'avais tant détestée, puis tant aimée.

_ Drago ? m'exclamai-je.

Drago :

Je souris devant son désarroi.

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? me moquai-je. Je savais que je te trouverai ici.

Elle se leva et vint se poster devant moi.

_ Mais comment… ? Il y a cinq minutes, tu étais encore…

Elle avait visiblement du mal à finir ses phrases, mais elle reprit quelques instants plus tard d'un air faussement en colère :

_ Il t'en a fallu du temps !

_ C'était tout calculé. Je me laisse désirer, vois-tu, j'ai une réputation à préserver, lui dis-je sournoisement.

Les gens s'agglutinèrent autour de nous, sûrement alertés par les cris de Pomfresh. Mais leur présence ne me gênait pas, je ne voyais que Luce.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, posant une main sur mon torse, contre mon cœur, et l'autre sur ma joue. La douceur de sa peau m'avait tellement manqué !

_ Oui, il bat. Et non, je ne suis pas un fantôme, lui assurai-je, un peu moqueur.

Elle me fusilla du regard, mais se radoucit bien vite quand je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai plus fort que jamais contre moi, sans l'étouffer, bien entendu. Je ne m'étais pas réveillé pour la tuer !

_ Tu m'as manqué, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être aussi long ! répliqua-t-elle en s'écartant un peu.

Il y eut quelques petits rires dans l'assemblée et moi-même je souris.

_ Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, m'excusai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Oui, je sais, je souris beaucoup là. Mais que voulez-vous ? L'amouuur !

_ Bon aller, ils s'embrassent ou quoi ! lâcha Parvati, un peu trop fort.

Luce et moi nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire. Puis, elle me fixa avec insistance et je compris. Peut-être parce que je pensais à la même chose.

Je lui pris la main et nous nous éloignâmes des regards indiscrets, en direction de la salle-sur-demande.

_ Hé, non, on pourrait avoir droit à un baiser quand même ! se plaignit Parvati.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez…Luce, reviens ici tout de suite ! s'insurgea Granger.

Non, mais pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ? Sa cousine était une grande fille, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et puis, notre vie sexuelle ne regardait que nous, après tout !

En route, je croisai les yeux pétillant de malice de Dumbledor :

_ Bon retour parmi nous, Drago.

Je le remerciai et suivis Luce qui semblait soudain très pressée.

Luce :

Tout le monde était parfaitement conscient de ce que nous allions faire dans un coin du château et je savais que nous aurions droit à des centaines de réflexions, mais je m'en fichais royalement. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, de savoir qu'il était là, pour de bon. Je voulais l'entendre me dire que tout irait bien car, maintenant, je savais que ce serait vrai.

Dorénavant, rien ne pourrait nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Lucius était mort, Voldemort aussi. Narcissa avait disparu et Bellatrix et Pansy gisaient à Azkaban. Même Blaise avait péri lors du combat. Que du bonheur, quoi !

La porte apparut et j'entraînai Drago à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il me souleva et me déposa délicatement sur le lit, comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile au monde, le tout en m'embrassant. J'avais l'impression de ne plus l'avoir touché depuis une éternité. Je brûlais sous son contact. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi !

Il s'attaqua à mon chemisier, ses lèvres descendant de plus en plus bas dans mon décolleté, tandis que j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Et, une chose en entraînant une autre, vous imaginez la suite…enfin non, je n'espère pas, bande de pervers !

C'est ainsi que, peu à peu, la vie reprit son cours. Tout le monde avait fini par accepter plus ou moins bien notre relation. Il m'arrivait même, parfois, de surprendre Drago en train de plaisanter avec les jumeaux. En réalité, je crois qu'ils complotaient contre Ron.

Mon homme ne se privait pas, également, de taquiner Hermione jusqu'à lui faire péter un câble, pour nos plus grands éclats de rire. Ils avaient tous fini par admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le pensaient, et ils reconnaissaient volontiers qu'il était bien plus drôle que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Finalement, Drago n'avait pas mis plus longtemps que moi à intégrer la bande, malgré quelques difficultés avec le trio d'or, et tout le monde avait fini par lui accorder pleinement sa confiance. Sûrement car ils avaient compris qu'il avait été d'une grande aide contre Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 10

Drago :

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis. Bon sang, ce que c'était bien ! En quelques mois, j'avais découvert l'amour et l'amitié, les deux plus belles choses au monde. J'avais, en un sens, trouvé une famille. D'autant plus que Molly Weasley me traitait comme son propre fils, au même titre que Harry. Et moi qui avais toujours dit détester ces rouquins !

Bref, tout ça grâce à une moldue. Qui a dit que les mangemorts étaient tous les mêmes ?

Quand la météo le permettait, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry et moi jouions amicalement au quidditch avec Hermione, Luce, Neville et Luna comme supporters.

J'avais bien essayé d'y initier ma petite-amie - je me familiarisais progressivement avec cette notion - mais toutes mes tentatives s'étaient révélées vaines. Elle n'était plus jamais montée sur un balai depuis le jour où elle avait failli mourir assassinée par un cognard. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça l'avait traumatisée.

Les mois passèrent ainsi, à une vitesse folle, puis les années. Chacun avait tracé sa route. Harry était devenu Auror, bien entendu. Ginny fabricante de balais, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ron avait repris la place de son père, au ministère, en tant que Ministre des affaires moldues. Hermoine avait brillamment obtenu son diplôme de médicomage. Neville avait succédé au professeur Chourave, à Poudlard, pour enseigner la botanique. Luna aussi travaillait au château. Elle était professeur de divination, Trelawney ayant fini par se faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste.

Et oui, ainsi va la vie…

Luce :

Quant à Drago, il croisait Ron au ministère tous les jours. Qui aurait cru qu'un Malfoy serait Ministre des relations entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu ?

Moi, j'avais repris la boutique d'Ollivander, qui était parti à la retraite. Oui, moi, moldue de mon état, j'étais fabricante de baguettes magiques, à côté du magasin de Ginny. Puisque je n'avais aucun pouvoir magique, je m'employais à donner les moyens, à ceux qui en possédaient, de les utiliser.

Par ailleurs, nous avions assisté au mariage de Harry et Ginny qui attendaient leur premier enfant, en plus du fils de Tonks et Lupin, et aux fiançailles de Ron et Hermione et de Luna et Neville.

Drago et moi avions emménagé ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans un grand appartement néanmoins chaleureux et surtout très lumineux.

Bref, nos vies à tous étaient parfaites. Il me manquait juste un petit quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt…

Un jour de novembre, j'eus ma réponse, ou plutôt ma double réponse.

Drago :

Ca y'est, après une longue hésitation, je m'étais enfin décidé. Je trouvais que Luce et moi étions très bien ainsi, mais je l'aimais et je voulais le montrer. Et puis, nous nous connaissions tout de même depuis cinq ans. Je souhaitais officialiser les choses, mais je craignais qu'elle me rejette, de peur de porter mon nom. Un nom rappelant un passé douloureux. Un nom associé aux mangemorts.

J'avais donc mis mon petit stratagème au point et j'étais sûr que ça marcherait. Du moins, je l'espérais. Je voulais faire les choses simplement - je n'avais jamais été un grand romantique - mais, comme toujours, avec classe.

Je m'étais arrangé pour finir le travail plus tôt, aujourd'hui. Ainsi, j'avais le temps de tout préparer avant qu'elle n'arrive. Surtout, je tenais à le faire de façon moldue, enfin jusqu'à un certain point.

Quand tout fut prêt, je souris, satisfait. J'avais juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer, avant de me poster à l'endroit prévu.

Luce :

Je rayonnais. En rentrant, j'ôtai mes chaussures, mon manteau, balançai mon sac dans un coin et m'apprêtai à courir annoncer la nouvelle à Drago lorsque j'écarquillai les yeux devant le spectacle. Des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol, semblant me montrer le chemin. Je les suivis en souriant, impatiente de découvrir ce que mon homme m'avait préparé.

Je montai l'escalier qui me mena jusqu'à notre chambre où j'étais sûre de le trouver…mais où il n'était pas ! Un panneau indiquant « regarde plus haut » reposait sur le lit. Je levai alors les yeux et le vis, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, nonchalamment installé sur son balai.

Il était habillé très classe, tout en noir, avec une chemise en soie qui luisait sous la lune. Cependant, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air rebelle, un peu sauvage et animal, qui le rendait irrésistible. Je rougis en me disant qu'il était extrêmement séduisant.

Oui, au bout de cinq ans, je réagissais toujours comme une ado en le voyant. Je n'y pouvais rien. Et, après tout, je n'avais que vingt-deux ans !

Il me fit signe d'approcher et j'obéis.

_ Viens là, dit-il en désignant le balai.

_ Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça, répondis-je en faisant la moue.

_ Tu as peur, c'est différent. Mais je suis là. Tu me fais confiance ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Evidemment.

Il sourit et me tendit la main.

_ Si je tombe, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience ! le taquinai-je en montant devant lui, anxieuse.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher, m'assura-t-il en me tenant fermement par la taille.

_ Où m'emmènes-tu ? l'interrogeai-je, intriguée.

_ Surprise !

Je souris et levai les yeux au ciel.

Il nous déposa, quelques secondes plus tard, sur le toit du cottage qui offrait une vue panoramique sur tout le quartier. C'était magique ! En même temps, je vivais avec un sorcier, alors forcément…

Drago m'embrassa furtivement avant de me regarder intensément. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une étrange lueur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Il sourit, puis posa un genou à terre - enfin, sur le toit - et sortit un écrin de sa poche. J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds en saisissant ses intentions, puis je l'écoutai prononcer les mots dont j'avais tant rêvé :

_ Luce Buckitter, voudrais-tu me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Je ris à la mention « immense honneur ». Même dans ces moments-là, il se foutait de ma gueule.

_ Tu te moques de moi ? lui demandai-je d'un ton suspicieux pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague.

_ Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais ! Alors ? m'interrogea-t-il en redevenant sérieux et en ouvrant l'écrin de velours, laissant apparaître un anneau fin, en or blanc, surplombé d'un petit diamant aux reflets verts.

Décidément, il me connaissait par cœur. Il savait que je n'aimais pas les grosses bagues exubérantes à je ne sais combien de carats, bien que celle-ci ait quand même dû lui coûter une petite fortune. La pierre devait être très rare. C'est donc sans hésiter que je lui répondis :

_ Avec plaisir, cher Monsieur !

Il me fit un sourire radieux et passa l'anneau à mon doigt avant de se relever. Il me serra dans ses bras musclés en m'embrassant passionnément, puis je m'écartai un peu de lui pour annoncer :

_ Drago, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_ Je t'écoute, belle inconnue, souffla-t-il en me fixant.

_ Tu as sans doute remarqué que je ne me sentais pas très bien, ces derniers temps. Alors je suis allée chez le médecin cet après-midi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

_ Rien, tout va bien. Enfin j'imagine, sauf si c'est un problème pour toi. Je suis enceinte, murmurai-je.

_ Ah, ce n'est que ça ! plaisanta-t-il avant de poser une main sur mon ventre. Je me disais aussi que t'avais grossi, je voulais te dire d'arrêter les chocogrenouilles, ricana-t-il.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule en prenant un air outré, mais finis par rire de bon cœur. Le légendaire sens de l'humour de Drago Malfoy ! Qui l'eut cru ?

_ Je t'aime, Luce, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Tu m'as tout donné, tout ce à quoi je n'avais jamais eu droit. Et tu continues de le faire chaque jour.

_ Je t'aime, Drago. Et je serai ravie de t'épouser, conclus-je avant de me blottir contre lui.

Puis, nous nous assîmes côte à côte en nous tenant la main. Depuis ce toit, nous regardâmes les étoiles comme nous le faisions à Poudlard, à l'époque de notre rencontre.

C'est ainsi que, quelques mois plus tard, nous accueillîmes Rémus Malfoy dans notre petite famille. Et quelques mois après encore, je devins Luce Malfoy. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais surtout pour le meilleur…

**Fin**


End file.
